Nunca confie em Youkais
by Zulenha
Summary: O pobre Inuyasha tinha uma expressão de terror. Hein? Como? O quê? Por que ele tinha sido jogado no meio da salada? Ele era o que menos tinha a ver com essa história! Seu rosto resolveu traílo e logo ele estava corando como louco. [UA] 12º cap. up!
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo a série Inu-Yasha ou seus personagens. Só possuo os mangás de mesmo título até o nº 59, e minha imaginação.

**N/A:** Eu escrevi esse capítulo o fim de 2004 (é, bastante tempo atrás ¬¬), mas eu gosto muito dessa idéia e resolvi aproveitá-la.

* * *

"Nunca confie em youkais."

Essa era a frase favorita do vovô. Desde pequenininha Kagome ouvira essas palavras. Era uma rotina: a menina se sentava à mesa para comer ou no sofá para ver televisão e lá vinha ele com sua ladainha, explicando que aqueles monstros que moravam na outra cidade eram perigosos e só se aproximavam dos humanos com a intenção de devorá-los.

Na hora de dormir, ele lhe contaria histórias da carochinha, nas quais o vilão era sempre o youkai. Ele raptava a princesa, ou perseguia os três porquinhos, ou mesmo engolia a avozinha da Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

"Conta uma história de um youkai bonzinho, vovô" pediu Kagome, certa vez, por volta dos seis anos. Ele fizera uma careta de reprovação e lhe dera um sermão de quinze minutos, sobre como ela não ouvia o que ele dizia, que todos os youkais eram maus e que ela nunca deveria chegar perto de um.

"Mas como, se a Terumi-chan é uma youkai?" retorquira a garotinha, inocente. Terumi-chan era sua melhor amiga na escola inteira.

No dia seguinte, vovô persuadira papai a tirar Kagome daquela escola. Era inaceitável que deixassem sua netinha na presença de monstros! Imperdoável!

"Não adianta choramingar" disse ele, ríspido. "Não quero colocar você em perigo."

"Terumi-chan não é perigosa!" gritou Kagome, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, uma atrás da outra. "Ela nunca me machucou, ela é mais legal que todas as outras meninas normais da sala!"

"Kagome, não levante a voz para o seu avô!" repreendeu papai, logo depois colocando-a de castigo. Pôde-se ouvir o choro desconsolado da menina durante toda a tarde.

É preciso entender que mamãe não concordava com nada daquilo. Ela sempre incentivara Kagome a conviver com youkais, mesmo porque ela conhecia alguns de sua época de escola e sabia que eram todos boas pessoas. Claro, um ou outro era violento, mau, assassino; mas também existiam humanos assim. Era tudo questão de boa índole.

Mas seu sogro criara o filho sob um regime quase ditatorial, onde ele aprendera que youkais eram uma raça demoníaca que devia ser varrida da face da terra. E foi com esse homem que ela se casou. Ela o amava profundamente, mesmo sabendo que ele e ela tinham convicções muito diferentes.

Quando Kagome nasceu, ela soube que seu marido faria de tudo para que a criança seguisse seus passos. Iria querer que ela odiasse tanto os youkais como ele mesmo.

Mas mamãe não permitiria isso. Papai trabalhava fora, o que deixava a mulher sozinha em casa para criar Kagome do jeito certo. O problema era que papai tinha um espião em casa: vovô.

Quando Kagome fez oito anos, mamãe lhe deu uma grande notícia: ela ia ter um irmãozinho. A garotinha foi ao delírio. Um irmãozinho! Finalmente alguém com quem brincar em casa! Podia fazê-lo de boneco: quando ela fosse brincar de casinha, ele seria seu filhinho.

Porém, quando Souta nasceu, ela percebeu que não era nada disso. O bebê era muito frágil e pequeno pra que ela o carregasse pra lá e pra cá. Ele acordava no meio da noite e gritava com todas as forças. Ele ganhava todos os presentes da casa. Entre Kagome e ele, ele vinha sempre em primeiro lugar, por precisava de muito cuidado e a tenção. Ele sujava a fralda e mamãe pedia que Kagome o trocasse para ela, enquanto ela cozinhava.

Não era nada divertido. Ela achava que ia ganhar um irmão, e não que ia perder a atenção de papai e mamãe.

Então, um dia, quando Souta já tinha uns seis meses, ligaram para a escola de Kagome. Chamaram a menina no meio da aula de japonês e a levaram até a diretoria. Ela estava muito nervosa, se perguntando o que fizera de errado (ela _nunca_ tinha sido chamada à diretoria antes), quando encontrou um amigo de vovô, o monge Mushin, sentado à frente da velha diretora.

"Mushin-sama?", disse Kagome, confusa, olhando para o ancião redondo à sua frente. A coordenadora a conduziu até a outra cadeira, à frente da diretora, e a fez sentar, saindo logo depois. Mushin olhou para ela como quem pede desculpas, os olhinhos injetados muito tristes.

"Mushin-sama veio aqui para levá-la para casa, Higurashi-chan", disse a diretora, num tom suave e gentil, que Kagome nunca a ouvira usar. Os olhos dela tinham uma expressão esquisita. Pena? De quem? "Pelo que ele me contou..."

"Perdão, Ishihara-san", interrompeu Mushin, erguendo uma mão, desconfortável. "Creio que seria melhor para Kagome-chan que a mãe dela lhe explicasse a situação."

"Sim, tem razão", suspirou a diretora.

Alguns minutos depois, Mushin guiava uma Kagome extremamente curiosa pelas ruas de Tóquio. Ela se apressava a acompanhar os passos rápidos do monge, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe disparava perguntas.

"Mushin-sama, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu", implorava a menina, puxando-lhe a manga do quimono sacerdotal. "O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a mamãe, ou com o Souta?"

"Não, minha criança, não é isso", murmurou ele, ansioso. "Tenha paciência... já estamos chegando lá."

Kagome achava que "lá" fosse sua casa.

Eis o motivo de seu espanto quando o monge adorador de saquê a levou até o hospital. Ela sabia! Alguém tinha ficado doente, ou se acidentado, ou...

"Mamãe!", gritou Kagome, correndo para os braços da mãe, que estava sentada num banco ao lado da sala de emergência, com Souta ao lado dela, no carrinho de bebê. A mulher abraçou a filha com força, as mãos trêmulas. "O que foi, mamãe, o que aconteceu, Mushin-sama não quis me contar nada, por que... por que está chorando!"

Kagome levou um choque imenso ao ver a mãe chorando, simplesmente porque ela sempre era tão forte e sorridente. Sempre tão segura de si. E agora parecia uma criança desamparada, como se quisesse que alguém lhe desse colo. Kagome não sabia o que fazer, ou dizer.

"Mamãe..."

Mas tudo o que sua mãe fez foi apertá-la mais ainda contra o peito. Mushin sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe colocou uma mão no ombro.

"Não tenha medo, Kasumi-san, ele é forte", disse ele, meio perdido.

Mamãe soltou Kagome, enxugou o rosto molhado de lágrimas com as mãos e ajeitou os cabelos de Kagome, depois o uniforme ao estilo marinheira. A menina ainda estava muda.

"Kagome-chan, não ligue pra mim, sua mãe é uma bobona", disse ela, tentando sorrir e falhando. "Não tenha medo, meu bem, vai dar tudo certo."

Medo? Kagome não sabia se era medo o que ela estava sentindo. Era mais uma confusão sem tamanho. Ninguém ia explicar o que estava acontecendo?

"Cadê o vovô?", perguntou a menina, sua voz falhando, perguntando-se se era ele que estava na sala de emergência. A mera possibilidade a assustava.

"Ele foi me pegar um chá na lanchonete do hospital", disse sua mãe, soluçando.

"Então... quem está ali dentro?"

Kagome apontou para as portas duplas da sala de emergência, com uma grande cruz vermelha pintada entre as duas. Mamãe levou uma mão à boca, fechando os olhos e se controlando para não chorar de novo.

"Seu pai está lá dentro", murmurou ela. A menina arregalou os olhos.

"P... papai! O que aconteceu com o papai!" perguntou Kagome, de repente muito amedrontada. Mamãe olhou tristemente para a filha e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

"Ele teve um problema respiratório... eu sempre disse para ele parar de fumar, mas ele nunca me ouviu..." Mamãe fechou os olhos com força e abraçou Kagome mais uma vez. "Seu pai é grande tolo, minha filha..."

Souta começou a chorar. Mushin correu a pegá-lo no colo, para que mamãe não tivesse que soltar Kagome.

Apesar de mamãe e Mushin terem garantido a Kagome que papai sairia bem do hospital, aconteceu exatamente o contrário. Papai nunca saiu do hospital. Mamãe nunca chorou tanto como naquele dia. E, apesar de Kagome também sentir uma imensa vontade de chorar, não conseguia derramar uma lágrima sequer; parecia que o choque a impedia de fazê-lo.

Mais tarde, quando Kagome tentasse se lembrar do dia em que seu pai fora enterrado, só lembraria de uma tarde cinzenta, do rosto cheio de tristeza de mamãe, do choro de Souta e das orações de vovô. Lembraria-se também de outras pessoas, que dançavam em sua memória como vultos sem rosto. Mas não se recordaria do momento em que o caixão de seu pai fora colocado dentro do buraco e coberto por terra. Só ficaria um grande vazio em sua memória.

* * *

Seria de se esperar que vovô aquietasse depois que seu filho morreu, e deixasse Kagome e seus amigos youkais em paz. Mas, ao contrário, parecia que agora ele tinha mais fervor ainda. E mamãe, inconsolável com a morte do marido, não tinha forças para repreendê-lo, fazendo com que ele tivesse toda a autonomia para com Kagome e Souta.

Kagome ainda estava menos vulnerável, já que, até ali, sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara que o preconceito que vovô tentava lhe incutir era errado. Mas Souta, ainda muito pequeno, a partir dali cresceria sob os dogmas do avô. E, pouco a pouco, Kagome também ia sucumbindo.

* * *

Aquele seria o ano em que Kagome faria dezesseis anos, e também o ano em que começaria o colegial. Passara no exame de um grande colégio, que era localizado em Osaka; por isso, teria que se mudar para a casa da prima, que tinha a mesma idade que ela e entrara no mesmo colégio.

"É uma coincidência muito conveniente, não acha?", disse Sango, ao telefone. "Assim não vai ser tão difícil para você mudar de cidade. Eu vou te mostrar as imediações, as lojas, os points, a biblioteca, tudo, tudo, tudo!"

"Vai ser muito bom mudar de ares, sabe", comentou Kagome, tão animada quanto a prima. "Não agüento mais a mamãe se lamentando, o Souta me enchendo, o vovô e a ladainha dele..."

"Não sei qual é o seu problema com o seu irmão, Kagome-chan", disse Sango, soltando um muxoxo. "Eu adoro o Kohaku. Se eu tivesse que sair de perto dele, acho que meu coração viraria caquinhos!..."

"É porque o Kohaku não é um chato de galocha metidinho que vive tentando te irritar."

"Ah, mas ainda assim... ele é seu irmão, poxa."

"Grande coisa."

"Tá, vamos parar de falar disso. Quando você vem pra cá?"

"Acho que no fim do mês mesmo eu vou praí, eu tenho que fazer logo a matrícula e tudo mais..."

Apesar de ela querer ir pra longe de casa, foi bem mais difícil se despedir do que Kagome pensara. Vovô sempre fora severo com ela, mas era seu avô e ela o amava... mamãe tinha uma expressão tão profundamente triste ao abraçar Kagome, e não a soltara por um longo tempo... e Souta – bem, Souta lhe entregou um de seus bonequinhos articulados de luta, o que ele mais gostava, que era do Wolverine.

"Pra você não se esquecer de mim enquanto estiver em Osaka", murmurou ele, olhando para o chão. Kagome sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas enquanto apertava o bonequinho na mão. Ajoelhando-se, ela deu um abraço apertado no irmão – coisa que ela não fazia muito freqüentemente.

"Não vou me esquecer de você, maninho, nunca", disse ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Souta fez cara de choro.

"Tchau, mamãe, vovô, Souta... vou sentir saudades de vocês!" E, entrando dentro do táxi que a levaria à estação do metrô, Kagome partiu.

Dentro do carro, ela guardou carinhosamente o Wolverine dentro de sua bolsa.


	2. Sango

**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo Inu-Yasha. Pobre de mim.

**N/A:** No caso de qualquer erro gramatical do primeiro capítulo (e eu sei que tem, eu reli e descobri), lembrem que eu escrevi isso há bastante tempo. :) E obrigada pelo review, ashley-sesshoumaru!

**N/A²:** A partir desse capítulo, tenho certeza de que o tom da fic vai mudar, porque eu estou escrevendo esse ano. Meu tom desse ano é diferente do de 2004.

(As divisões das partes do texto no cap. 1 não saíram! Esse é muito doido, mesmo. Vamos ver se dessa vez dá certo.)

* * *

Kagome estava ridícula de tão inquieta. Segurava a mala pesada bem perto do corpo, se remexia, desconfortável, no banco em que estava sentada, e seus olhos corriam desembestados por toda a estação de trem. Estava assustada. 

Estava era horrorizada.

Youkais!

Youkais por todos os lados!

Seres de orelhas pontudas e olhos vermelhos, amarelos, brancos, com pupilas de gato, sem pupila nenhuma, com asas, rabos, focinhos, garras, presas, _ferrões_!

E toda aquela gente normal andando perto dos monstros! Será que ninguém percebia o perigo que estavam correndo! Não, pelo que Kagome via, as pessoas chegavam ao cúmulo de achar aquilo muito natural. Muitos até andavam _lado a lado_ com aqueles seres!

O horror!

Ela devia estar chamando muita atenção com seu silencioso ataque histérico, porque todos que passavam perto dela lhe lançavam olhares desconfiados ou mesmo preocupados. Quando um dos olhos demoníacos se virava para ela (o que era freqüente), ela apertava mais forte a alça de sua mala. A pobre alça já estava toda contorcida, agora.

Um menininho de pele azul chegou perto dela, curioso com seu comportamento, e ela soltou um gritinho apavorado, os olhos esbugalhados. O menino caiu pra trás, se levantou num tropeço e saiu correndo para a saia da mãe, chorando.

Espera aí.

Aquele filhote de youkai se assustou com _ela_?

Audácia!

Que espécie de cidade era aquela, afinal? Com certeza vovô não sabia que naquele lugar havia youkais por todo canto visível, senão nunca teria permitido sua ida até lá. Talvez essa fosse a cidade dos youkais que vovô tanto falava, concluiu ela. Se fosse isso mesmo, ela corria grande perigo.

"Kagome-chan!"

Com uma onda de alívio tremenda, Kagome se virou na direção da voz da prima. Finalmente, alguém normal! Alguém que a entenderia! Que a levaria para longe daquele ambiente poluído de energia sinistra!

Ela só teve um breve vislumbre de uma nuvem de cabelos negros em cima de um vestido laranja-vivo, antes de ser jogada pra trás e cair no chão. Com prima, banco, mala e cuia. Caíram com um estrondo.

"S… Sango-chan!" Kagome conseguiu dizer, quando recuperou o fôlego que a mala em sua barriga lhe tirara. "Até que enfim você chegou! Já estava desesperada!"

"Desesperada? Por quê? Só se passaram onze minutos desde o horário que combinamos."

"Onze minutos de terror, Sango-chan!" sibilou Kagome, segurando os ombros da prima. "Imagine eu, aqui, sozinha e sem rumo, no meio de todas essas criaturas—"

"Criaturas?" Sango fez uma cara intrigada.

Kagome fez um gesto histérico para a estação à volta delas.

"Isso aqui está infestado de youkais!"

Ela disse isso tão alto que vários youkais ali perto olharam de soslaio para ela. Sango tinha cara de quem podia cavar um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça nele. Agarrou o braço de Kagome e saiu arrastando-a para a saída, vermelhinha.

"Por favor, Kagome-chan, não fique falando essas coisas que seu avô te ensina em público," murmurava ela, até finalmente alcançarem o carro de tio Takeru. "Você me mata de vergonha."

"Vergonha?" repetiu Kagome, espantada. "Por quê? Só porque eu tava com medo de um daqueles monstros pular em mim e arrancar minhas tripas—"

"Ah, olá, Kagome-chan," cumprimentou tio Takeru, rindo, do banco de motorista. "Vejo que já se atualizou com o mundo aqui, fora de Kyoto. E então? Quais suas impressões?"

"Tio! Essa cidade é assustadora! Youkais por todo lado, não se tem segurança!" Tio Takeru só ria de se acabar.

"Não seja bobinha, Kagome-chan. Esse é o mundo real. Nunca entendi como minha irmã deixou você ser criada naquela prisão que é Kyoto, mas aqui, em todo lugar que você for, vai encontrar um youkai. Mas não tenha medo deles," acrescentou ele, dando a partida e vendo o olhar de profundo horror na cara da sobrinha, "são boa gente. Bem, a maioria deles."

'_Minha Nossa Senhora,'_ pensava Kagome, aparvalhada, olhando perdida para a frente, sem ver nada, _'no que eu fui me meter?'

* * *

_

Kagome se recusou a sair da casa dos tios por mais uns dois dias. Não conseguia se obrigar a sair de dentro da proteção daquelas paredes. Sango, felizmente, era uma prima compreensiva e concordou em passar aqueles dias tutelando Kagome sobre sobrevivência na cidade dos monstros.

"Não são monstros, Kagome-chan," suspirou Sango, pela décima segunda vez, massageando as têmporas. Caaaalminha. Caaalma, Sango. Sango boazinha.

"Certo, então são selvagens," retrucou Kagome, dando de ombros, "pra mim dá na mesma."

Sango era compreensiva. Até certo ponto.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" berrou a garota, puxando os próprios cabelos para não ter que puxar os da prima, o que era a sua verdadeira vontade. Kagome deu um pulo no tapete em que estavam sentadas. "Você já me encheu com essa história! Onde já se viu! De onde você tirou que youkais são perigosos? Algum deles já te fez algum mal, algum dia?"

Kagome demorou um pouco para responder, estando num pequeno estado de choque ao ver Sango se descontrolar. "B-bem, não!" admitiu ela. "Mas isso é porque vovô sempre me protegeu."

"Lembra quando a gente era pequenininha?" disse Sango, recomeçando a massagear as têmporas, com mais vigor dessa vez. "Você tinha amigos youkais. E não concordava com que o seu avô dizia de mal sobre eles."

"Mas o tempo me mostrou que ele estava certo, Sango-chan!"

Sango jogou os braços para o alto. "Desisto! Kagome-chan, não quero discutir com você por uma coisa dessas, porque eu te adoro, mas por favor, não aja assim no colégio, tá?"

Kagome empalideceu.

"T-tem youkais no colégio também?"

"Óbvio que tem, né, ele moram na cidade também."

"AH MEU DEUS! Sango-chan, não quero mais ir pra esse colégio!"

"Ficou doida, foi? É o melhor colégio de Osaka! Aquele que você tava doida pra entrar. Lembra disso?"

"Leeembroooo…" choramingava Kagome, entrando numa intensa discussão interna.

- Aquele era o colégio para o qual ela estudara tanto pra entrar.

- Mas tinha youkais estudando nele.

- Mamãe ficara tão feliz quando ela passara no teste de admissão.

- Mas ela teria que conviver com youkais.

- Seu sonho de ser médica dependia de ela entrar naquele colégio e ser a melhor aluna de todas.

- Mas ela morria de medo de youkais.

- Sim, mas ela tinha que enfrentar seus medos pra ser uma pessoa melhor!

"Sango-chan!" exclamou Kagome. "Eu vou pra esse colégio, e nada vai me impedir! Nem mesmo os youkais! Não me deixe mudar de idéia!"

"Isso mesmo!" vibrou Sango, batendo palmas. "É assim que se fala! Não se preocupe, não vou deixar você mudar de idéia, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até a sala de aula todo dia."

* * *

"Sango-chaaaaannnn… não quero ir, o que diria papai se estivesse vivo e me visse conviver com monstros?" 

"Não são monstros, já te disse. E seu pai não tá aqui pra te julgar. Vamos logo, senão nos atrasamos logo no primeiro dia!"

"Não vou!"

"Ah, vamos ver se não vai!"

"Sang—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! _Solta minha orelha!_"


	3. Sato e Mitsunaga

**DISCLAIMER: **Pedi pra tia Rumiko que ela me desse Inu-Yasha de presente. Ela não me respondeu, mas eu ainda tô no aguardo.

**N/A:** Yodogawa foi só um nome que eu achei legal, não sei nem se é uma escola importante. Achei na Internet. (obrigada pelos reviews!)

* * *

Até que Kagome estava conseguindo se comportar. Não tinha dado nenhum chilique desde que entraram no colégio, não destratara ninguém nem falara nada desaconselhável. E Sango pretendia que continuasse naquele ritmo.

"Você tá indo bem, Kagome-chan," murmurou ela, sorrindo para a prima e dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Kagome, por sua vez, deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo e continuou a mexer ansiosamente no cabelo.

"Realmente, não parecem maus," disse ela, olhando à volta e dando um suspiro tremido, "a maioria deles é simpática."

Grande parte dos alunos dali tinha traços de youkais, mas não necessariamente todos eles eram. Sango tinha explicado que muitos eram hanyou, meio youkais e meio humanos. Por um instante Kagome não conseguiu assimilar muito bem como alguém podia ser filho de youkai e humano ao mesmo tempo, mas depois deu de ombros. Mente aberta. Mente aberta, sempre.

Pensando bem, dava pra ver quem era hanyou por ali. Ao seu redor havia pelo menos três. Eram aqueles que tinham alguma anormalidade se comparados aos youkais normais: tinha uma garota cujos olhos eram totalmente negros, uma outra que tinha quatro dedos em cada mão e um garoto com orelhas pontudas de cachorro no alto da cabeça. Nenhum dos youkais, digamos, "completos" possuía essas características.

Mas enfim. Kagome estava indo bem. Sango vinha trabalhando com ela seu lado mais compreensivo e aceitador. Vinham tendo pouco progresso, mas hoje, no primeiro dia de aula, Kagome estava provando à prima que era a presença de seu avô que a impedia de ter mente aberta. Na verdade, ela não vira nada de mau nos youkais até agora.

Eles, como os outros alunos humanos, estavam animados por estarem finalmente na cobiçada Yodogawa High School, e por isso estavam risonhos, simpáticos e cheios de vontade de estudar.

Alguma coisa distraiu Kagome desses pensamentos monótonos. E estava ao lado de Sango.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Sato Miroku. E o seu?"

"Nakamura Sango."

Era uma distração alta, definitivamente humana, de cabelos pretos amarrados num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo na nuca, com olhos azuis-escuros por trás de óculos e um sorriso cheio de charme. Tinha também umas argolinhas pequenas nas laterais das duas orelhas. Era uma figura no mínimo interessante, e que, pelo visto, incomodava Sango intensamente.

"Sango," repetiu ele, como se testando o som da palavra. "Sango. Lindo nome. Posso te chamar só de Sango?"

"Prefiro que me chame de Nakamura-san," retrucou Sango, esquiva. Sato riu e estendeu a mão para ela. Sango olhou para a mão, depois para o rosto dele, de volta para a mão, e só então a apertou.

"Está certo então, Nakamura-san," disse Sato, piscando um olho para ela. Curvou-se brevemente e beijou a mão que ainda segurava. "Sango fica só para quando estivermos sozinhos."

Sango ficou da cor de um tomate num milésimo de segundo, e ficou olhando pasma enquanto o rapaz seguia seu caminho pela sala.

"Você viu isso, Kagome-chan!" perguntou ela, indignadíssima e agitadíssima, voltando toda o seu potencial explosivo para a prima sentada ao lado.

"Vi sim," disse Kagome, calmamente, com um sorriso maroto. "Você também achou ele bonitinho, não foi?"

"O q--- Kagome-chan! Estou falando sério! Esse sujeito é esquisito, ele nem me conhece e vai fazendo contato corporal assim, sem aviso! Pode ser perigoso." Kagome só riu e não deu ouvidos a ela. A verdade é que Sango era contra qualquer tipo de contato físico desnecessário. E ficava sem saber o que fazer perto de gente como o Sato.

Por sorte, Sato chegara um pouco tarde e teve que sentar afastado delas. Kagome chegou a ouvir o suspiro de alívio de Sango. Se ela bem se lembrava, Sango lhe dissera uma vez que adorava homens de óculos. Isso ia ser interessante.

* * *

Miroku se jogou numa carteira atrás de um sujeito de cabelos roxos e ao lado de um outro de cabelos brancos. Resolveu que o cara da frente não ia querer ser perturbado em seu sono matinal e resolveu puxar assunto com o outro.

"E aí, beleza?" disse ele, cutucando o interlocutor com a ponta do sapato. Este, por sua vez, olhou para ele com olhos dourados pouco amigáveis e uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Quer dizer que você só é daquele jeito na frente das meninas?" perguntou ele, com um sorriso irônico.

"Entendo que você queira experimentar do meu charme, mas não tenha idéias estranhas."

"Nojento," resmungou o outro, revirando os olhos e voltando-se para a frente.

"Sato Miroku," disse Miroku, segurando o riso.

"Mitsunaga Inuyasha."

"Não te conheço de algum lugar?" perguntou Miroku, estreitando os olhos e empurrando os óculos para cima.

"Essa cantada é velha, sabia?"

"Não seja bobo. Já te vi antes."

"Não acho possível. Não sou dessa cidade."

"Sério? Eu também não. Sou de Nagoya."

"Outra coisa que temos em comum, além dos piercings. Mas eu sou de Kobe."

Inuyasha tinha um piercing na orelha esquerda e na sobrancelha direita, diga-se de passagem.

"Não são piercings, são brincos de monge. Eram do meu pai. Mas não mude de assunto. Sua cara não é estranha. Nem suas orelhas. Peraí. Já sei!"

"Parabéns."

"Você era o namorado daquela garota que morreu!" exclamou Miroku, mais alto do que pretendia.

Alguns alunos ali perto silenciaram.

O cara do cabelo roxo se mexeu.

Inuyasha ficou branco.

Miroku ficou verde.

Inuyasha levantou-se e agarrou Miroku pelo colarinho do uniforme.

"Por que não grita mais alto?" sibilou ele, os olhos flamejando. "Tem uns pingüins na Antártida que ainda não conseguiram te ouvir."

"Ahahahahahaha, desculpe!"dizia Miroku, rindo amarelo e se desvencilhando dele o mais rápido que pôde. Apesar de ser mais alto do que Inuyasha, este era bastante ameaçador com aquele olhar assassino que estava usando agora. "Sinto muito, não pensei antes de falar."

"Ainda bem, se tivesse pensado, a gente teria que se preocupar," disse Inuyasha, venenoso, sentando de volta bem na hora que o professor entrava na sala. "Te mato se tocar nesse assunto de novo."

"Pode deixar, se eu tocar no assunto, não será perto de você. Nem vai desconfiar."

* * *

**N/A²:** Gostaram? Odiaram? Não fede nem cheira? Deixem um review pra eu saber da opinião de vocês, gente!


	4. Rin

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha não é meu. Já tem gente demais querendo ele (i.e. Kagome e Kikyou), acho melhor não me meter nisso.

**N/A:** Não sei mais quem é o personagem principal dessa história… era pra ser a Kagome, mas tenho tantas idéias pros outros personagens… bem, ela vai ser a principal, mas alguns capítulos serão dedicados aos outros. Como este aqui. Tá?

**N/A²:** O pai do Inu vai ser Inutaisho mesmo, porque eu não tenho um nome melhor pra ele.

* * *

Sesshoumaru era dois anos mais velho do que Inuyasha, o que significava que, enquanto um estava no primeiro ano do colegial, o outro estava no último. Significava, também, que eles ocasionalmente se encontravam nos corredores. Mas fingiam que não se conheciam.

A verdade era que eles não gostavam nem um pouco um do outro.

Os motivos variavam de acordo com a época. Quando os dois eram pequenos, viviam se batendo simplesmente porque Sesshoumaru detestava ter um irmão menor e Inuyasha gostava de implicar com ele. Quando eles cresceram, era porque um tinha conseguido alguma coisa e o outro não; ou era porque adoravam responder mal um para o outro; ou por pura e simples rivalidade entre irmãos. Mas o mais ínfimo desentendimento era motivo para briga.

Assim, no presente momento, quando os dois já eram bem crescidinhos para ficarem se estapeando por aí, ambos resolveram que tinha um jeito mais fácil de se detestar: ignorar a existência do outro. Desprezo era muitas vezes mais eficaz do que um soco no nariz.

Assim, fingiam que não se conheciam.

* * *

O primeiro dia de aula havia terminado, e Inuyasha, já carregado de tarefas de casa, fazia vagarosamente o caminho de casa. Estava sem pressa nenhuma de chegar em casa – não porque tivesse algo lá que o incomodasse (Sesshoumaru, graças aos céus, esse ano estudaria em período integral na segunda, quarta e sexta-feira), mas é que estava com preguiça. E preguiça o fazia andar devagar.

Então era isso? Aquela era a tão maravilhosa Yodogawa High School? Apesar de todos os comentários dos colegas, durante o intervalo, Inuyasha não conseguia achar grande diferença entre ela e a escola ginasial que freqüentara no ano anterior. Os professores eram tão bons quanto, a dificuldade apenas um pouco superior, nada que saltasse à vista.

Mas aquele colégio era renomado e dava grande impulso na vida profissional, disso ele sabia. E era por isso que ele estava ali. Seus pais sempre quiseram que ele e os irmãos tivessem a melhor educação possível, e ele não iria reclamar, nem queria.

Enquanto era só Sesshoumaru que freqüentava Yodogawa, os Mitsunaga continuaram na antiga casa em Kobe. Mas, quando Inuyasha passou no exame de admissão, ficava um pouco mais difícil de se deslocar, todo dia, para Osaka. Por isso, a família toda foi para a nova cidade, e Rin foi transferida de escola.

Rin, segundo ela mesma, não se importou em ter de mudar de escola. Não gostava dos colegas. Todos mexiam com ela e a importunavam, mas isso era só porque conheciam seu passado, e agora, numa nova escola, ninguém a reconheceria e ela poderia começar do zero, de novo. Perfeito, na opinião dela.

Rin voltava da escola no mesmo horário que ele, mas, como ele viera andando como uma lesma, evidentemente ela devia ter chegado antes dele. E isso se confirmou com o comitê de recepção que Inuyasha encontrou enquanto tirava os sapatos, no hall de casa.

"Inu-chan!" gritou a menina, com toda a força dos pulmões (o que era muito, a peste fazia natação), jogando-se em cima do irmão e quase fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

Inuyasha sentiu os tímpanos reboarem violentamente com a voz fina da irmã. Meio zonzo, ele retribuiu o abraço que ela tão insistentemente lhe dava e ficou pensando o que será que dera nela pra ela estar tão feliz.

"O que foi que te deu pra você estar tão feliz, hein?" Era melhor perguntar do que ficar na dúvida, era o que ele sempre dizia.

"Escola nova, vida nova, tolinho!" disse ela, dando um beijo na bochecha dele, soltando-o e começando a rodopiar pelo hall e pela sala. Inuyasha olhou-a desconfiado.

"Sei," disse ele, despejando a mochila em cima da poltrona, um sorriso maldoso espalhando-se por seu rosto. "Conheceu alguém interessante?"

"SIM," exclamou ela, rindo alto. Pegou as mãos dele e começou a dançar com ele de um lado para o outro, o cabelo comprido esvoaçando. Inuyasha começou a rir. Isso é que era felicidade! Aquela menina já era louca normalmente, quando estava feliz então…

"Quer dizer que você admite! Quem dera as outras garotas fossem como você, Rin."

"O mundo seria bem melhor se as pessoas se espelhassem em mim," concordou ela, parando de dançar e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Conheci um monte de gente legal na escola, Inu-chan, sinto que vou ter uma porção de amigos nesta cidade!" disse ela, triunfante, jogando os braços para o alto e caindo no sofá.

"Algum garoto que eu precise matar?"

"Nem tente incomodá-lo, Inuyasha!"

"Cadê o Inu-chan que eu era há dois segundos?"

"Não volta até você prometer que não incomoda o Kohaku-kun."

"Kohaku é o nome dele, então? Interessante."

"Promete?"

"Pode deixar, se ele não for um cabeça-oca, eu não mato ele. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo do Sesshoumaru."

Rin deu um suspiro cansado, sabendo que o irmão mais velho dos dois seria um caso mais difícil. Rin já tinha treze anos, já sabia atravessar a rua, já sabia cozinhar o suficiente pra não morrer de fome, já fazia muita coisa sozinha – e ainda assim Sesshoumaru achava que ela era uma criancinha. Certamente teria um ataque de ciúme fraternal quando soubesse de Kohaku.

Rin sorriu largamente mais uma vez, fazendo Inuyasha revirar os olhos e ir para o quarto, balançando a cabeça e levando a mochila junto (mamãe virava uma _coisa_ quando via material escolar fora do lugar). Ela estava tão feliz! Kohaku era tão tão tããão fofo! Claro que ele nem desconfiava que Rin gostara dele, na verdade mal sabia quem ela era, mas isso se resolvia.

Rin era bem rápida pra gostar de alguém. E normalmente, fazia as escolhas certas.

Cantarolando suavemente, a menina voltou para o dever de casa que fora interrompido pela chegada do irmão.

* * *

"Rin-chan, me passa o sal, por favor."

"Não alcanço, pede pro Inu-chan, tá do lado dele."

"Esquece, deixa que eu pego."

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos apenas o suficiente para ver Sesshoumaru levantar da cadeira, dar a volta na mesa, pegar o saleiro que estava do lado do copo de Inuyasha, voltar pra cadeira e sentar.

Babaca.

Não que Inuyasha fosse realmente entregar o saleiro pro irmão se ele pedisse, mas isso não fazia dele menos babaca.

"Você parece tão cansado, Sesshou," disse Izayoi, observando enquanto o rapaz sacudia o saleiro em cima da comida como se o fizesse com um tijolo. Os olhos dourados dele estavam caindo de sono.

"Não é nada, mãe," murmurou ele, colocando o saleiro em cima da mesa com um gesto pesado e pegando novamente os hashi.

"Vá dormir depois de jantar," disse Inutaisho, escondido por trás do jornal de modo que só se via o topo de sua cabeça.

"Não posso, tenho que fazer um gráfico de—"

"É uma ordem," disse o outro, abaixando o jornal e deixando aparecer seus olhos muito sérios. "Se quiser, acorde mais cedo amanhã pra fazer o que tiver que fazer, mas hoje não. Olha pra você! Está pregado."

Sesshoumaru só deu de ombros e soltou um suspiro, que logo se transformou num bocejo.

"Credo, sua escola é tão difícil assim logo no início do ano?" perguntou Rin, olhando meio espantada para o irmão. Sesshoumaru sorriu.

"Espantosamente, sim."

Sesshoumaru parecia mais velho de cabelos curtos, Rin concluiu, analisando-o silenciosamente. A franja continuava a mesma do ano passado, mas ele decidira que queria cortar o cabelo, logo que viu que Inuyasha estava deixando o dele crescer até acima dos ombros. Não queria ficar parecido com um irmão tão diferente dele, ele dissera na época.

Mas as madeixas compridas que ele tinha antes o deixavam com uma aparência de adolescente, que Rin gostava mais. Parecia mais com o pai, agora, do que nunca, e pelo jeito era isso mesmo que ele queria; desde que ela o conhecia, ele se envaidecia quando os outros diziam que ele era a cara do pai. E provavelmente, bem antes de ela o conhecer.

* * *

Rin não conseguia se lembrar direito do dia em que a coisa toda acontecera. Lembrava-se, porém, do terremoto que levara seus pais e de uma escuridão sem fim no meio dos escombros. Depois disso, só havia uma cena em que era carregada por um garoto de cabelos branco-prateados e uma cama de hospital, mas eram flashes muito breves.

Não gostava de lembrar desses momentos. Mas, nesse mesmo hospital, ela conhecera os Mitsunaga. Ela tinha oito anos.

* * *

_Rin abriu os olhos, lentamente. Uma brancura sem fim a cegou por um momento, mas, depois de piscar várias vezes, se acostumou com a claridade daquele lugar. Virou a cabeça para o lado, e viu um menino pouco mais velho que ela, com um par de orelhinhas brancas no alto da cabeça e dois olhos dourados arregalados, levantar de um salto e se aproximar dela._

"_Você acordou! Até que enfim," disse ele, agitado, olhando para ela, depois para os lados; não sabia o que fazer. Ergueu uma mão para ela. "Espera aí, já volto!"_

_E saíra correndo porta afora. Nos breves instantes em que ficou sozinha, pôde ver que estava num quarto de hospital todo branco, de cortinas brancas e um armário branco ao lado da porta, também branca. E a luz estava acesa; não era pra menos que o quarto parecia quase brilhar sozinho._

_Estava com um dos braços engessado. Ergueu a outra mão à testa e sentiu um grande curativo._

_Não conseguia lembrar de nada, no momento. Mas não ia dar tempo de pensar muito, mesmo, porque logo o menino de antes irrompeu quarto adentro, trazendo quatro pessoas com ele, uma delas a enfermeira._

"_Graças a Deus!"sussurrou uma mulher de cabelos compridos e pretos como carvão, a única ali que tinha olhos castanhos (a enfermeira que agora media sua temperatura tinha olhos azuis, não que isso fosse importante). Tinha lágrimas se formando nos olhos. "Que susto você nos deu, mocinha."_

"_Eu… conheço vocês?" disse Rin, a voz mais rouca do que esperava._

_A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Não, querida, não nos conhece, mas isso é só questão de nos apresentarmos. Meu nome é Izayoi," disse ela, sorrindo. Depois se virou para os outros três, dois garotos e um homem mais velho. "Esses são meus filhos Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, e meu marido Inutaisho."_

"_Bom dia," disse Inutaisho, simpático. Inuyasha abriu um sorriso de todo tamanho e Sesshoumaru continuou olhando com uma expressão de alívio para ela. Este último tinha um curativo pequeno perto da orelha direita._

"_Ela parece estar melhor," disse a enfermeira, alisando os cabelos de Rin. "Vou chamar o doutor, ele dirá os remédios que ela precisa tomar."_

_Rin gemeu para si mesma, com a perspectiva de mais de um remédio que teria que engolir._

"_Você dormiu por dois dias, sabia?" disse o irmão mais novo, ainda agitadíssimo, quando a enfermeira saiu._

"_Cala a boca, Inuyasha, você fala muito alto," resmungou Sesshoumaru, irritado. Inuyasha fez que ia responder, mas a mãe o deteve._

"_Ele tem razão, Inu, fale baixinho."_

"_Tá legal," concordou o menino, mas, assim que a mãe virou as costas, fez uma careta horrível para o irmão._

"_Onde estão…" Rin começava a se lembrar. O chão sacudindo. As paredes cedendo. Mamãe gritando alguma coisa para ela, mas logo os destroços que caíam sobre ela a ensurdeceram. "Onde… cadê meus pais?..."_

_Izayoi e Inutaisho se entreolharam. A mulher suspirou._

"_Seu nome é Rin, não é? Ainda não encontraram seus pais, Rin-chan."_

* * *

E, quando encontraram, foi em vão. Só serviu para que a menina tivesse a chance de vê-los uma última vez, dentro dos caixões.

Rin descobriria, depois, que Sesshoumaru fora o garoto que a salvara. Inutaisho quase o socara quando soube que ele tinha se enveredado pelos destroços de um prédio, se metendo a bombeiro, aos treze anos. Mas até mesmo ele admitia que valera muito a pena.

* * *

**N/A³:** Obrigada pelos reviews, **Patrícia** (só agora entendi por que você disse pra eu não perder o estímulo... eu sou devagar às vezes), **ashleysesshoumaru**, **jeaneser **e **Gheisinha Kinomoto**. 3 3 3 !

Deixem reviews, please!


	5. Batendo Papo

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha não é meu. Agora, se ele quiser ser, digamos, de livre e espontânea vontade, a gente pode conversar. (:sorriso sorriso:)

**N/A:** Estou muito feliz por ter visto o último episódio de Inu-Yasha (iupiii!), e, por isso, esse capítulo vai ser só de diálogos. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Nem me perguntem.

* * *

"Que vergonha, Kagome-chan, sinceramente." 

"Já pedi desculpas!"

"Pensei que tivéssemos feito progresso, depois de _duzentas horas_ combatendo esse seu lado."

"De que lado está falando? O de dentro ou o de fora?"

"Do lado preconceituoso, Kagome!"

"Não é como se metade da minha vida não significasse nada, assim, num estalar de dedos! Eu tô tentando, Sango-chan."

"Pois não parece!"

"Aquele cara não tinha nada que vir pegando no meu braço. Não dei essa confiança a ele!"

"Nessas horas a gente dá um soco no olho ou um chute entre as pernas, e _não_ saímos correndo pra lavar o braço."

"…"

"Se o cara não fosse youkai, você não teria feito uma coisa absurda dessas."

"Foi um impulso, quando dei por mim já tinha feito."

"Estou decepcionada com você."

"Parece meu avô falando."

"Não me lembre do seu avô! É culpa dele que você não é mais a Kagome-chan que eu conhecia."

"Em Kyoto a vida era bem mais fácil, sabia disso? Ninguém questionava o fato de que os youkais não prestam."

"Kyoto é a cidade mais fascista do país, Kagome-chan! É o reduto dos preconceituosos. Quando uma pessoa é repreendida por ser racista, ela se muda pra Kyoto!"

"Mamãe não é assim."

"Mas seu pai, que Deus o tenha, era assim. E levou tia Kasumi praquela cidade. Não acredito que titia deixou você ser criada dessa forma!"

"Agradeço pela sua opinião não muito agradável da minha família, Sango."

"…"

"…"

"Desculpa."

"Não."

"Ora, Kagome-chan."

"Mamãe nem sempre _me deixou ser criada dessa forma_, sabe? Quando eu era pequena, e você deve se lembrar, eu ia pra uma escola fora da cidade e convivia com todo tipo de youkai, hanyou e humano. Eu lembro! Eu gostava dessa vida."

"E por que não tem a mesma vida hoje em dia?"

"Porque eu acabei me adaptando! Não dá pra viver no meio de um bando de doentes sem acabar sendo infectado também, Sango-chan!"

"Então, já sabe qual é a solução, né?"

"Sei?"

"Claro! Tratamento intensivo da Sango e mudança de ares. Faz milagres."

"Quer dizer que você não perdeu as esperanças em mim?"

"Eu alguma vez fui de desistir fácil?"

"Não."

"E não vai ser agora que vai acontecer, não acha?"

"Obrigada, Sango-chan."

"Obrigada, nada. Vou cobrar por isso."

"Como é!"

"Normalmente, eu cobraria serviços de escrava enquanto durasse o tratamento. Mas, podemos fazer um trato."

"Trato?"

"Vou cobrar apenas que você faça todos os meus deveres de casa."

"SANGO-CHAN! Que crueldade!"

"Do que está reclamando? Quando é pro Kohaku, eu faço ele limpar meu quarto, dar banho, escovar, dar comida e passear com a Kirara, cozinhar, lavar a roupa e varrer a casa nos meus dias… só não peço pra ele fazer meus deveres porque sairia uma porcaria. O menino tá na sexta série."

"…………….."

"Não faça essa cara! Seu pagamento é muito mais leve, admita. Ainda mais que você é super-inteligente, vai dar conta disso num clique."

"Aproveitadora."

"Digamos que eu não deixo passar uma oportunidade."

* * *

"Tadaima." 

"Okaerinasai, Miroku-kun."

"Ah, você está aqui, velho."

"Estou sempre aqui."

"Pro meu azar."

"Quando vai deixar de ser tão hostil com seu velho tio-avô?"

"Quando parar de beber e de encher o saco da Koharu, talvez eu te dê uma chance. Tá bom assim?"

"Mas que coisa. Voltou azedo do colégio. Aconteceu algo ruim?"

"Não é da sua conta. Cadê minha irmã?"

"Ainda não chegou."

"Fique longe dela, quando ela chegar."

"Vou tentar, mas lembre-se de que moramos na mesma casa, Miroku-kun."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Opa, fique calmo, não quis dizer nada, meu jovem. Não sou esse tipo de velho, se é o que está pensando."

"Não é o que parece quando você está _chapado_ que nem um _porco_."

"Menino, tenha respeito!"

"Vou ter quando você merecer!"

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, Koharu-chan. Okaerinasai."

"Oi, Mushin-san. Oi, maninho."

"Koharu-chan, fique longe dele."

"Miroku, está passando dos limites. Não sou nenhum maníaco, sabe?"

"Não, você é um monge velho e depravado, mesmo."

"Do que estão falando?"

"De nada. Não importa. Vamos."

"Tá, eu tenho mesmo que me livrar dessa mochila, tá um peso tenebroso."

"Shippou não veio com você?"

"Parece que ele foi pra casa de um amigo que ele conheceu hoje, jogar videogame."

"Bem, ele pelo menos deixou um telefone e o nome do amigo?"

"Não ia deixar, mas eu lembrei ele. Tá aqui na mochila… peraí… aqui, olha."

"Nakamura Kohaku."

"Isso mesmo. O menino é um doce, 'Roku, não se preocupe."

"'Roku? Há anos você não me chama disso."

"Papai te chamava disso."

"Eu sei. Mas… espera!"

"Hm?"

"Já ouvi esse sobrenome. Nakamura?..."

"É um sobrenome bem comum."

"Sim, mas… ah! Aquela garota!"

"Ooooh… já tem uma garota em vista, 'Roku?"

"Digamos que sim. Mas o nome dela também era Nakamura. Nakamura Sango… não soa bem?"

"Soa normal."

"Pois eu achei musical."

"Afe, irmãozinho, não tenho tempo pros seus devaneios românticos agora, não. Vou tomar um banho."

"Feche a janelinha do banheiro, dá pra despensa, o velho pode ter idéias."

"É a primeira vez que vejo uma janela de banheiro que dá pra despensa."

"Deve ter sido projetada pelo velho, pra ficar mais fácil de espiar."

"Nossa, mas que implicância com o pobre do Mushin-san! Ele nunca fez nada comigo."

"Como não? Ele ficou te chamando de 'linda', de 'brotinho' e aquelas outras coisas nojentas da última vez que ele bebeu."

"É, e ele também tentou beijar o cara da pizza. Ele tava de fogo, não tava raciocinando."

"Não quero saber. Tome cuidado com ele."

"Ah, tá bom. Tchau, tchau."

* * *

"Ah, olha quem tá ali. Kohaku-kun!" 

"Oi, mana! Boa tarde, Kagome-san."

"Boa tarde, Kohaku-kun. Quem é seu amigo?"

"Ele é—"

"Sato Shippou! Sou colega de sala do Kohaku, apesar de parecer mais novo, mas é que eu puxei minha mãe, ela era bem baixinha. Eu queria ter puxado meu pai, ele era altão, meu irmão é alto tamb—"

"Calma, Shippou."

"Nossa, você fala rápido."

"Ele fala demais, isso sim. Eu convidei ele pra jogar videogame lá em casa pra ver se ele ficava quieto um pouco."

"Há quem diga que eu sou extrovertido e desembaraçado. Os professores adoravam conversar comigo, lá em Nagoya!"

"Ah, você é de Nagoya?"

"Sim! Eu me mudei pra cá com meu irmão e minha irmã, pra gente morar com nosso tio-avô Mushin."

"… Mushin-sama está aqui em Osaka!"

"Conhece ele, Kagome-chan?"

"Sim! Ele era amigo da família quando eu era pequena. Aí papai morreu e uns meses depois Mushin-sama se mudou de cidade… não sabia que ele estava aqui."

"Meu irmão não gosta dele."

"É? Por quê?"

"Ele diz que ele é um velho tarado com tendências pedófilas."

"Ahahaha! Até parece. Mushin-sama era quem cuidava de mim e do meu irmão quando mamãe e vovô saíam, ele nunca foi perigoso."

"Talvez nossos Mushins sejam diferentes."

"O seu Mushin é um monge velho, gordo, careca, bigodudo e cachaceiro?"

"Exatamente!"

"Então nossos Mushins são a mesma pessoa."

"Bem, eu acho que o Miroku não gosta do Mushin porque a Kohar—"

"_Hein?_"

"O que foi, mana?"

"O que foi que você disse, Shippou-kun?"

"Que o Miroku não go—"

"_Miroku é seu irmão?_"

"Hã… é!"

"Você é irmão de Sato Miroku, do primeiro ano de Yodogawa High School?"

"Acho que sim. Por quê?"

"Mas não é _possível_! Esse cara tá me perseguindo!"

"Sango-chan achou seu irmão um gato, Shippou-kun."

"O QUÊ!"

"Um gato? Miroku não é tão bonito assim."

"Ah, mas ele é um charme, hein, Sango-chan?"

"**Eu te mato, Kagome!**"

"_Kyaaaaaaa!_"

* * *

"Inuyasha." 

"Que é?"

"Você pegou meu livro de história antiga. Quero de volta."

"Não peguei nada, Sesshoumaru."

"Se eu digo que você pegou, é porque tenho certeza."

"Você fala mais que a boca, isso sim."

"Me devolve meu livro _agora_."

"Já disse que não tá comigo! Por que não vai encher o saco de outro?"

"Eu vi você pegando ontem, Inuyasha."

"É, eu peguei e _devolvi_."

"Pelo jeito, não pôs no mesmo lugar, como _sempre_."

"Pus em cima da sua escrivaninha, seu mala. Foi de lá que eu peguei, foi lá que eu coloquei."

"Certo. Vou procurar outra vez. Se não estiver lá, comece a cavar sua cova."

"_Meu nome é Sesshoumaru, eu sou um mariquinha certinho. Comece a cavar sua cova, nhé-nhé-nhé._"

"Imbecil."

"Idiota."

"Criança."

"Velho."

"Retardado."

"Boiola."

"Não venha questionando minha sexualidade, pirralho!"

"Não sou eu que tenho dezoito anos e continuo virg—AGH!"

"_Quer morrer, é?_"

"Solta—meu—pescoço! Assassino!"

"Ei, o que… EI! PAREM, PAREM!"

"Foi ele que começou, mãe!"

"Não acha que já está grandinho demais pra isso, _maninho_?"

"Não me interessa quem começou! Vocês são praticamente adultos! Não podem ficar se matando por aí!"

"Ele que tentou me estrangular!"

"_Inuyasha!_"

"Tá, eu fico quieto."

"Chega dessa maluquice! Vocês querem me enlouquecer, é isso? Querem me ver de cabelos brancos!"

"Você nunca teve cabelo branco."

"E não pretendo ter tão cedo. Por isso, _cooperem_!"

"Tá certo, mãe. Mas pode pedir pro seu filho do meio me devolver meu livro?"

"Devolve o livro dele, Inuyasha."

"Diz pro seu filho mais velho que eu já devolvi o livro dele e que, se não tá no lugar em que eu coloquei, é porque o quarto dele é um buraco negro mesmo."

"Isso tudo que ele disse, Sesshoumaru."

"Diz pra ele que meu quarto é três mil vezes mais arrumado do que o dele."

"Diz pra ele que quarto de homem arrumadinho, pra mim, é falta de mulher!"

"ESCUTA AQUI—"

"SEU GRANDE—"

"_CALADOS, OS DOIS!_"

* * *

**N/A²: **Adorei fazer esse capítulo! (:feliz da vida:) Essa fic tá parecendo aquelas novelas mexicanas em que os atores principais todos se conhecem… é complicada essa vida. Quero dizer, agora que eu fui reparar que o Inu, a Kagome, a Sango e o Miroku estão na mesma escola e na mesma sala, e os irmãos menores deles estão em outra escola, e no mesmo ano (mas não na mesma sala, tá? Já ia ser demais). Mas acho que isso não importa. Não vai machucar ninguém nem comprometer a história. 


	6. Pequenos Confrontos

**DISCLAIMER:** Rumiko Takahashi é japonesa, rica, famosa e dona de Inu-Yasha. Eu não sou Rumiko Takahashi. Faça as contas.

**N/A:** Nem me falem em contas… hoje é dez de fevereiro, sexta-feira da primeira semana de aula. Em outras palavras, estou no terceiro ano. No segundo dia de aula, parecia que um mês já tinha se passado, de tão cansada que a gente fica estudando integral. Mas já estou me acostumando…

**N/A²:** **Estou sem Internet.** Por isso, eu posso ficar algum tempo sem atualizar, mesmo que o próximo capítulo esteja pronto. Vou fazer assim: eu escrevo aqui em casa, e de 15 em 15 dias, quando eu vou à casa do meu pai, eu atualizo. Ele tem Internet ainda, sabe.

* * *

Dor de cabeça. Aquele menino lhe dava _dor de cabeça_. 

Não é que Shippou fosse uma peste (ele era) ou que ele não conseguisse falar baixo (ele não conseguia), mas aquele menino simplesmente não ficava quieto. E tinha sido daquele jeito por duas semanas inteiras…

Kagome estava jogada em cima da cama, o travesseiro escondendo a cabeça e ameaçando sufocá-la. Tudo para bloquear o escândalo que o moleque fazia. Ainda bem que Souta não tinha vindo com ela pra Osaka, ou a combinação dos dois seria o próprio inferno.

"Não deixa ele atirar! NÃO DEIXA!"

"EU NÃO TÔ DEIXANDO!"

"CUIDADO!"

"ASSIM VOCÊ ME DISTRAI!"

"Deixa que eu faço isso!"

"Solta esse controle! É a minha vez!"

"Me dá isso aqui—AAAAAHHH! QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU?"

"CALMA, eu só dei pause!"

"Não me assuste assim! Achei que o videogame tivesse dado pau!"

"_Silêêêncio!_"

Kohaku e Shippou pararam de gritar, mas Sango começou a gritar no lugar deles. Kagome suspirou pesadamente por debaixo do travesseiro, o que lhe causou tamanha falta de ar que ela emergiu tossindo.

"Será que não dá pra vocês dois gritarem mais baixo! Eu tô tentando estudar, tenho prova amanhã!"

"Eu também tenho…" comentou Kagome, aparecendo na porta do quarto de Kohaku. Estava tudo de pernas pro ar. As mochilas dos dois em cima da cama, livros pra todo lado, um tênis em cima do ventilador (como eles conseguiam?), papel de bala por todo o chão, e, Kagome percebeu sem se espantar, Shippou agora tinha uma meia-calça enfiada na cabeça.

"Kagome-chan também tem prova! Ela veio morar aqui pra conseguir estudar, mas do jeito que vai, ela não vai conseguir manter as notas dela! E nem eu as minhas! E se nossa média cair, _eu juro que arranco as sobrancelhas dos dois_!"

Os dois meninos engoliram em seco e prometeram que iam tentar falar baixinho. Sango ameaçou-os mais um pouco, deu-se por feliz e voltou para o quarto, puxando Kagome com ela.

"É impressionante como eles mudam de atitude jogando aquilo," murmurou Kagome, tomando outro analgésico. Ou melhor, três. "Kohaku-kun e Shippou-kun são tão educadinhos normalmente, parece que ficam possuídos pelo videogame."

"Esse jogo é diabólico, já avisei a mamãe, mas ela não me escuta!" concordou Sango, pegando o vidrinho de comprimidos da mão de Kagome e tomando um também. "Vamos acabar virando dependentes químicas."

"Nem inventa, não quero mais um problema na minha vida."

"Vamos voltar a estudar, enquanto eles conseguem manter as vozes baixas? Quem sabe por quanto tempo eles resistem."

* * *

Sendo a primeira prova do ano, os professores já esperavam que os resultados não fossem espetaculares. Mas também não achavam que iam ser tão ruins. 

"_Trinta e cinco por cento_ dos alunos do primeiro ano ficaram abaixo da média! Podem me explicar como conseguiram entrar nessa escola?" ralhava o professor Inoue, um velho rabugento de cabelos ralos e brancos, óculos fundo de garrafa, rugas e uma voz que combinava com tudo isso.

Ninguém gostava dele. Fora uma espécie de ódio à primeira vista. Em parte, era pela mania dele de usar estatísticas e porcentagens na maioria de suas frases. Kagome tinha um ódio especial por ele, pois, além de detestar a cara dele, detestava a matéria que ele ensinava: matemática. Mas a maioria da turma achava que ele gostava de ser odiado.

Aliás, o desejo mais profundo de todos que tinham aula com ele era que ele tropeçasse num degrau da escada do quarto andar, rolasse até o térreo, batesse numa das pilastras do pátio, levantasse, cambaleasse até o bueiro, caísse dentro dele, fosse caçado por ratos de esgoto e, de bônus, quebrasse todos os dentes. Mas o velho tinha um equilíbrio dos infernos, e eles já tinham desistido daquele sonho.

"Pelo menos sabemos que não é só com a gente," disse Miroku na hora do almoço, sentado a uma mesa do refeitório com Kagome e Sango. Essa última não parecia muito feliz com a companhia dele, mas Kagome conversava alegremente.

"Quer dizer que ele é um imbecil com as outras turmas também?" perguntou ela.

"Com as outras turmas e com o segundo e o terceiro anos, também."

"Uma hora ele ainda vai aparecer esfaqueado numa sala deserta…" comentou Sango, ocupada cortando sua maçã em fatias e comendo. Enfiou a faca na maçã e a despedaçou rapidamente, como exemplo, deixando Miroku de olhos arregalados.

"Você… você é habilidosa com isso, não é?" riu ele, preocupado.

"Tenho experiência," retrucou ela, sorrindo misteriosamente para ele. O garoto estremeceu dos pés à cabeça, e Kagome começou a rir.

"Não seja bobo, Sato-kun. A experiência dela não vai além de peixes pra sushi."

"Obrigada por arruinar minha diversão, Kagome-chan."

"Assim você assusta o pobrezinho, tenha piedade dele!"

Miroku abriu a boca para externar sua indignação, mas foi interrompido por uma mão batendo na mesa, ao seu lado. Seguiu o olhar pelo braço que acompanhava a mão e viu a cara irritada de Inuyasha. Parecia a ponto de arrancar a cabeça de um.

"Minha nossa, Inuyasha, o que houve?"

"Aquele idiota do Kouga," rosnou ele._ Bem,_ pensou Miroku, _pelo menos não é comigo._ "Você o viu?"

"Kouga? Quem é esse?" perguntou Miroku, com um ponto de interrogação imaginário no alto da cabeça.

"Ishihara Kouga, do 1º B?" disse Kagome, intrometendo-se.

"Ele mesmo! Cadê aquele maldito? Eu quero quebrar a cara dele!" disparou ele, virando aqueles olhos amarelos na direção dela. Kagome sentiu seu estômago dar um salto mortal dentro dela, e se controlou para não fazer nenhuma besteira, como sair correndo daquele youkai (ou melhor, hanyou).

"Eu, eu não…" gaguejou ela, segurando sua latinha de coca-cola com força. Sango estava com toda a atenção focada na prima. "Eu não o vi hoje, eu só… sei quem ele é."

"Inuyasha, não descarregue sua raiva em cima de uma dama," disse Miroku, em tom de reprimenda. "Ela não tem nada a ver com qualquer coisa que o Kouga tenha feito."

Inuyasha não deu atenção a Miroku, mas não desviara o olhar da garota até agora. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, e ele parecia muito desconfiado. Kagome sentia que seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. _Pare de olhar pra mim! Sai de perto de mim!_

"Keh! Tá com medo de mim?" resmungou Inuyasha, após algum tempo. Kagome arregalou os olhos.

"Eu—eu não tô com med—"

"Imagina se estivesse, então! Dá pra eu ouvir seu batimento cardíaco daqui, idiota."

Sango prendeu a respiração. Kagome deixou a franja esconder seus olhos, pegou sua coca-cola e hambúrguer, levantou e saiu correndo dali.

"Kagome-chan!" gritou Sango, indo atrás dela.

Miroku virou-se para Inuyasha, bravo. "Obrigado, Inuyasha! Acabou de arruinar a almoço de todo mundo."

"Eu não fiz nada, aquela garota doida que—"

"Você ficou berrando com ela! Você queria que ela não se assustasse? Ela nem te conhece."

"Ela é estranha, não importa o que você me diga, Miroku!" disse Inuyasha, cruzando os braços. "Nunca reparou? Ela tem medo de um monte de gente aqui da escola."

Miroku parou. "Medo?"

"Ela tem seus chiliques de vez em quando. Pra mim, ela tem medo de youkais."

"Que absurdo! De onde você tirou uma coisa dessas?"

"Quer dizer que você fica tão ocupado bisbilhotando aquela Nakamura que não vê o óbvio?"

"A Sango é uma visão, Inuyasha, ela rouba a atenção por onde passa," disse Miroku, rindo.

"Não vejo graça nela," disse Inuyasha, dando de ombros. "Mas essa Higurashi é esquisitíssima. Alguém tem que ficar de olho nela."

"Não está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água?"

"Claro que não! Agora, tenho que achar aquele babaca do Kouga. Vai comer isso?" acrescentou ele, apontando para um sanduíche ainda intacto na frente de Miroku.

"Pode levar…" suspirou Miroku, vendo que Inuyasha já ia longe, sem esperar resposta, metade do sanduíche já na boca.

* * *

Quando Sango conseguiu achar a prima, esta já estava sentada embaixo da pia do banheiro, abraçando os joelhos, chorando que nem uma criança. O lanche dela não estava em parte alguma. Sango sentou-se ao lado dela e deu-lhe um meio-abraço. 

"Não ligue praquele Inuyasha, Kagome-chan, ele é um grosso mesmo."

"Não é por causa dele que eu tô chorando!" soluçou Kagome, o rosto escondido nos braços.

"Então é por causa de quem?"

"É por minha causa, Sango-chan!"

Sango abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou. Não sabia o que dizer. Então ela estava chorando por causa de si mesma – e o que Sango poderia dizer?

"Por sua causa?"

_Boa, Sango._

"É claro! Eu não tenho autocontrole nenhum!" respondeu Kagome, libertando um dos braços e esmurrando a parede ao seu lado. Sango deu um pulo.

"Kagome-chan, acho que danificar as propriedades da escola não é a solução."

"Não brinque numa hora dessas!"

"E quem está brincando?" retrucou Sango, muito séria. Kagome levantou o rosto – meio vermelho e coberto de lágrimas – e fitou-a. "Estou te dizendo que não vai adiantar coisa nenhuma você ficar chorando até derreter se não tomar uma providência agora mesmo."

"Já tomei providências suficientes, não acha?"

"Não. Você pode até querer mudar, mas tenho certeza que não mudou sua opinião sobre os youkais. Você só está tentando conviver com eles porque eu te disse pra fazê-lo. Não é sua vontade, é?"

Kagome ficou quieta por um instante, levantou-se, pegou uma toalha de papel pra secar as mãos e enxugou o rosto. Ligou a torneira e molhou o rosto todo de novo, pegou mais toalhas de papel e se enxugou mais uma vez. Ajeitou os cabelos, e olhou para a prima.

"Minha vontade, agora mesmo," disse ela, cansada, "é voltar pra minha cidade, pro conforto das ruas só com humanos, pra ladainha do meu avô. Mas eu não vou fazer isso, Sango-chan, não agora que eu já estou aqui."

Virou-se para sair.

"Não vou ser intimidada por olhos cor de sangue ou asas de mariposa, não mesmo."

E saiu. Sango suspirou profundamente e a seguiu.

* * *

Um pensamento que agora se passava na cabeça da coordenadora Watase era_ será que pular dessa janela, e cair de cabeça, é uma morte muito dolorida?_

Agora, é importante levar em consideração as circunstâncias. Watase-san havia tido uma infância ótima, uma adolescência linda, tinha uma vida adulta agradável e dois filhinhos gêmeos fofos. Seu casamento ia bem, obrigada. Seu trabalho, somado ao do marido, pagava as contas direitinho e ainda sobrava pra eles viajarem e coisa e tal.

Watase-san não tinha, de forma alguma, tendências suicidas. Até agora.

Só de pensar em passar o ano todo com aqueles dois garotos, e mais dois até eles se formarem no colegial, tendo que apartar as brigas deles e ainda preencher uma ficha de ocorrência para cada um _todo santo dia_ tirava sua vontade de viver.

"Cara de cachorro."

"Lobo fedido."

"Não sou eu que cheiro a mijo de cachorro."

"Não sou eu que balanço o rabinho toda vez que fico feliz – que coisa tosca."

"Tenho orgulho da minha cauda!"

"Aposto que tem."

Inuyasha e Kouga, a dupla dinâmica. Era apenas a terceira semana de aula, e eles já tinham dado trabalho pra um trimestre e meio. Hoje fora uma pequena discussão sobre uma frase de Kouga ('O Cara de Cachorro tem uma cabeça tão grande que, quando ele vai à praia, não precisa de guarda-sol'), que culminara num pequeno olho roxo pra cada um e um dente quebrado para Kouga. Um dia desses, eles disputaram o bebedouro a tapa, literalmente. Outro dia, Inuyasha jogou um pedaço de cenoura na orelha de Kouga.

Ah, a estafa.

"Vou te processar por isso."

"Tente."

"Calem a boca, os dois. Sendo essa a nona advertência de cada um, serão suspensos do resto das aulas, como consta nas regras do colégio."

Os dois pararam de discutir e olharam para ela, do outro lado da mesa, não se importando muito com a punição. Às vezes Watase-san achava que eles aprontavam de propósito. Para chateá-la e para fugir das aulas.

"Beleza," disse Inuyasha, erguendo-se da cadeira. "Posso ir pra casa, agora?"

"Vou ligar para os seus pais e—"

"Tá legal, então. Kouga, cê tem dinheiro pro ônibus? Tô sem nada hoje."

"Acho que tenho, mas vou cobrar com juros."

"Que seja."

"Contando com essa, são três suspensões. Vamo ver quem consegue mais, no fim do ano?"

"Até que sua cabeça não é tão oca!"

"Vou considerar isso um elogio e não vou te matar hoje."

"Até parece que você conseguiria…"

A voz dos dois foi morrendo à medida que se afastavam pelo corredor. Watase-san deitou a cabeça nos braços e caiu no choro.

* * *

**N/A³: **Eu adoro o Kouga, e amo o Inuyasha. Gosto da idéia deles brigando o tempo todo, mas convivendo… sabem? Acho que eles seriam uma espécie de meio-amigos. **Manu, ou melhor, ManuSaru-san (senhor macaco! XD), aquela condição continua de pé. Só atualizo se você deixar um review em cada capítulo, a partir de agora. Tehehe.**

Zu: Aliás, isso serve pra todos os meus leitores (que chique). Que que custa, gente! Tanta gente lê essa fic, mas tão poucos deixam review. Se querem saber a continuação, têm que me mostrar que gostam da fic. Ou que não gostam.

Kagome: Tem certeza que quer receber críticas?

Zu: Sim! Preciso saber se meus leitores gostam de mim! E, se não gostarem, tenho que saber o que eu faço pra melhorar.

Kagome: Que poética você está, hoje. Meus parabéns.

Zu: Obrigada. Eu faço o possível.

Kagome: "O possível"... você é mó preguiçosa.

Zu: Quieta, ou trago a Kikyou pra história e adeus, final feliz pra você!

Kagome: ...

Zu: É tão bom estar no poder! D


	7. Em Dupla

**DISCLAIMER:** Inu-Yasha não é meu. Falar isso o tempo todo cansa… -.-"

**N/A:** Eu até ia esperar a Manu-chan me deixar um review, mas como eu sei que ela é _lerda_ (é isso mesmo, Manu!), e eu tô ansiosa pra atualizar logo, aqui vamos nós.

**N/A²:** Hehe… **obrigada pelos reviews**. Acho que fui meio grossa quando quase _mandei_ vocês comentarem, mas pelo jeito funcionou, né:D Só precisava de um empurrãozinho, que o que os leitores têm é preguiça mesmo. Eu sei disso, pois também já tive muuuita preguiça de comentar. Enfim, **_arigatou gozaimassu_**!

**N/A³:** A Kagome tá meio chorona porque ela tá, digamos, _psicologicamente debilitada_ (uau!). Quero dizer, ela mudou pra um ambiente completamente diferente do que ela conhecia, está cercada por criaturas que habitam seus pesadelos e, ainda por cima, está tendo que mudar seu jeito de pensar. Faz qualquer um chorar, eu acho…

* * *

Ah, que dia feliz! O céu estava azul, os passarinhos cantavam, as nuvens flupulavam, as flores exibiam suas lindas cores! Ela sentia vontade de saltitar rumo ao arco-íris, dançar com os pirilampos e— 

'Posso saber por que você tá tão serelepe?'

Kagome rodopiou para responder à prima. 'Hoje o dia tá muito lindo!'

Sango olhou à volta delas, de sobrancelha erguida. Tudo normal. O céu tava até meio nublado. 'Não vejo nada de diferente.' Mas Kagome já voltara a trotar em direção à casa delas. Meio atrapalhada com a quantidade de livros que estava carregando (Kagome dançava com os próprios cadernos), Sango a seguiu.

'O que foi, recebeu alguma carta de amor?' brincou, rindo com a alegria da outra.

'Como adivinhou?' retrucou Kagome, assombrada. Sango estacou. 'Minha cara tá tão óbvia assim?'

'Você… recebeu…' Sango se engasgou. '… uma carta de amor?'

'Sim!' Kagome começou a cantar. 'Uma linda, romântica e perfumada carta. Estava dentro do meu armário lá na escola.'

'D… de quem?'

Kagome olhou para Sango, estranhando seu comportamento. 'O que foi? Não está feliz por mim?'

'Que é isso!' Sango apressou-se a dizer, agitada. 'Eu só tô… hã… espantada. Sim, espantada. De quem é?'

'Houjou-kun,' disse Kagome, toda sorrisos. 'Houjou Kenji-kun, da nossa sala, aquele que não fala um "ai" durante as aulas. E, melhor de tudo, é humano. Por que você tá tão aliviada?' acrescentou, vendo a cara de Sango.

'Como? Aliviada, eu?' disse ela, engolindo o suspiro que acabara de dar. 'Imagine só! Eu, aliviada. Que idéia, Kagome-chan.'

Kagome estava observando a prima atentamente, o que a deixava mais e mais agitada. _'O que foi?' _Kagome começou a rir.

'Você achou que fosse do Sato-kun!'

'EU NÃO ACHEI NADA!'

'Nossa, que reação espontânea. Tá na cara que você achou!'

'E se fosse dele, o que eu ia ter com isso!'

'Vai saber, não é?' disse Kagome, com um sorrisinho maroto. Quando Sango abriu a boca para responder, ela a interrompeu. 'Enfim, não é do Sato-kun, é do Houjou-kun. Ele disse que gosta de mim e me convidou para ir ao cinema com ele, no sábado.'

'E você vai?' perguntou Sango, interessada.

'Eu… não sei,' disse Kagome, corando de repente. 'Não pensei sobre isso, na verdade. Eu nem o conheço direito.'

Sango deu um sorrisinho compreensivo. Essa era sua prima. Sempre quis que algum garoto quisesse namorar com ela, e agora, não sabia o que fazer. 'Eu, se fosse você, ia. O Houjou-kun é muito gentil, dizem que ele é muito inteligente e além disso, é lindo.' Deu de ombros. 'Eu iria.'

'Não sei se você iria,' murmurou Kagome, olhando de esguelha para ela. Sango fez uma cara confusa. 'É, oras. O Sato-kun é gentil, é inteligente, é lindo e ainda por cima é charmoso. E você não quer nem saber dele.'

'M-mas ele não q-quer sair comigo, Kagome-chan,' gaguejou Sango, nervosa.

'Quem disse que não? Ele vive tentando se aproximar de você. É você que sempre foge.'

Sango derrubou todos os livros que carregava, provocando um barulhão no meio da rua. Estava completamente vermelha. '_Não mude de assunto!_ A gente tava falando do seu encontro, não do meu problema com garotos!'

Kagome suspirou. 'Certo, certo.'

'Mas você vai?' perguntou Sango, enquanto as duas catavam seus livros do chão.

Kagome estava pensativa. 'Veremos.'

* * *

Professores são uma raça que merece a extinção, concluiu Inuyasha, muito ocupado em desenhar na carteira para prestar atenção na aula de física. Estava bravo com aquela maldita equipe pedagógica, por terem-no pareado com quem ele menos queria. 

Melhores resultados a longo prazo, o caramba. Era vontade de atazanar, mesmo.

A grande idéia dos professores era organizar as turmas do primeiro ano em duplas, para que pudessem estudar juntos e se ajudarem mutuamente. Assim, os terríveis resultados da última leva de provas teriam menos chance de se repetir.

Mas Inuyasha não tirara notas ruins. Na grande maioria, suas notas haviam passado de 9,0. Chegara até ao milagre de tirar 10,0 em História. Mas duas provas suas – Gramática e Literatura Estrangeira – resultaram em um 6,5 e um 5,8. Em outras palavras, ele era uma droga nas duas matérias, e os professores decidiram pareá-lo com o maior nerd da sala nesses assuntos.

E hoje, para a infelicidade geral da nação, era o primeiro dia de estudos. Hoje, a metade da sala iria para a casa da outra metade estudar o que menos gostava. Hoje, Inuyasha iria à casa da mui respeitável família Houjou.

Urgh.

Houjou Kenji era o sujeito que Inuyasha achava mais idiota na face da Terra. Ele era simplesmente ridículo! O cabelo dele estava sempre penteadinho com gel, as roupas sempre impecáveis e os sapatos brilhando. A letra dele parecia de menininha! Que ódio! Dava vontade de jogar um balde de tinta na cabeça dele, ou coisa que o valha, só pra ver a reação dele. Provavelmente sairia correndo e chorando, se lavar.

E Inuyasha teria de ir à casa dele. _Lady Fate is a sarcastic bitch_, Inuyasha concluiu.

Ele que viesse para cima de Inuyasha com sua frescura. Iriam, a frescura e ele, ser jogados da ponte, com pedras amarradas ao pescoço.

'Vamos, Mitsunaga-san?'

Inuyasha olhou para a cara sorridente de Houjou, no final da aula, e para aquela maldita gravata perfeitamente ajustada ao colarinho do uniforme. Levantou-se contrariado, ele mesmo sem gravata alguma, murmurou alguma coisa que podia tanto ser "vamos" quanto "morra", e seguiu Houjou.

* * *

Horrorizada, aparvalhada e atarantada – esse era o retrato de Kagome, no momento em que o professor anunciou qual seria sua dupla. Sango, sentada ao seu lado, tinha um semblante mais ou menos parecido. Por que não tinham dado um tempo pra elas se prepararem psicologicamente? Era assim, agora? Decidiu, escolheu, pá-pum? 

'Higurashi e Tajiri.'

'Sato e Nakamura.'

Tinha vários Satos na escola, mas o aluno que era a dupla de Sango era justamente _aquele um_: Miroku. _Só pode ser uma conspiração_, pensou ela, meio zonza com sua má sorte, enquanto Miroku era a própria imagem da alegria lá no fundo da sala.

Já Kagome demorara um pouco para descobrir quem era Tajiri, mas, quando descobriu, quase teve um infarto do miocárdio ali mesmo. Tajiri Ayame, a youkai loba das marias-chiquinhas ruivas e olhos verdes despupilados. Não sabia se despupilado era uma palavra, mas agora era. Neologismo ruleia nessas horas.

Enfim, Ayame. Ela não tinha pupilas. Era muito amável, meio estabanada às vezes, ótima em geografia e matemática (o que Kagome não era). E tinha uma _cauda_. Uma cauda _ruiva_. Que balançava pra cá e pra lá.

_Meu Deus do Céu, onde foi que eu me meti_, pensou Kagome. Pensou isso mais algumas vezes enquanto Ayame vinha à sua carteira para cumprimentá-la.

'Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Higurashi-san,' disse ela, sorrindo cheia de dentinhos pontudos, mas muito simpática ao mesmo tempo. _Concentre-se na simpatia dela, Kagome_.

'…' Kagome abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras entalaram na metade do caminho, e ela só fez um barulhinho muito estranho. Ayame piscou várias vezes.

'Perdão?'

'… O… o prazer é meu, Tajiri-san,' ela conseguiu soltar, antes que a outra pensasse que ela tinha problemas mentais.

Ayame sorriu adoravelmente. 'Pode me chamar de Ayame-chan, se quiser.'

'Então me chame de Kagome-chan também,' disse Kagome, tão adorável quanto. As duas ficaram ali sorrindo uma para a outra por alguns segundos, e depois combinaram que começariam a estudar naquela tarde mesmo, na casa de Ayame. Então Ayame voltou pra carteira, e Kagome voltou a respirar.

Ali perto, na região da carteira de Sango…

'Estou encantado em poder conhecê-la melhor, Nakamura-san.'

'Me conhecer, uma pinóia. Vamos só estudar.'

'Ah, mas é lógico que teremos um intercâmbio cultural acontecendo—"

'Só se você estiver se referindo à Química.'

'Sim, creio que temos uma química entre nós.'

'Não foi isso que eu disse!'

'Certo, mas então, na minha casa ou na sua?'

'Pare de falar assim!'

Miroku riu enquanto empurrava os óculos para cima, num gesto trivial, mas que derreteria muitas outras garotas. Mas não Sango. Ela não permitiria que ele a derretesse.

Mas ele era um adversário muito forte.

'Sua prima mora com você, não é? Ouvi ela dizer que vai à casa da Tajiri-san hoje à tarde, então acho que não tem problema eu ir à sua,' disse Miroku, todo sorrisos. Sango cruzou os braços, mal-humorada.

'É, acho que seria a melhor opção mesmo,' murmurou ela. 'Mas isso é tudo muito repentino. Tomara que mamãe não tenha inventado de fazer faxina hoje, senão a casa vai estar de pernas pro ar.'

'Se for o caso, podemos ficar no seu quarto…' sugeriu ele, sempre prestativo.

'MAS NEM MORTA! Vamos estudar na sala!' exclamou Sango, o que lhe rendeu uma repreensão do professor e alguns minutos no corredor, para pensar e se arrepender de seu comportamento.

* * *

A casa dos Houjou era mais ou menos o que Inuyasha imaginara: grande, com jardim, um bebedouro de passarinhos, e um tapete na porta da frente que dizia "seja bem-vindo à nossa humilde residência!" 

Pelo jeito, a família toda era como Houjou. E isso não contribuía em nada para melhorar o humor de Inuyasha.

'Mamãe, tadaima!' disse Houjou assim que entrou em casa.

'Okaeri, Kenji-kun!' respondeu a voz alegre de uma senhora, que veio ainda mais alegre de onde quer que estivesse para abraçar o filhinho querido. 'Que bom que chegou! Foi bem no colégio? Fiz seu prato favorito pro jantar de hoje!'

'Obrigado, mamãe,' disse Houjou, sorrindo tanto quanto a mulher. Inuyasha começou a ficar enjoado com tanta felicidade. 'Ah, sim! Mamãe, esse é Mitsunaga Inuyasha-san, meu colega de classe!'

Inuyasha congelou quando a carinhosa senhora dos cabelos castanhos virou-se para ele. 'Ah, muito boa tarde, Mitsunaga-kun, seja bem-vindo à nossa casa! Sabe que você é um rapaz muito bonito? E suas orelhas são adoráveis. O que gosta de comer? Gosta de Modan-yaki? É o que Kenji-kun mais gosta, então fiz hoje, mas se você preferir outra coisa eu posso fazer.'

'Ah… não, está tudo bem, Houjou-san,' disse Inuyasha, meio zonzo com tanta atenção, tão de repente. 'Eu… gosto muito de modan-yaki, obrigado.'

'Que bom,' disse ela, alegremente arrastando-o para a sala, seguida por seu alegre filho. 'Vou servir um chá para vocês, fique à vontade, sim?'

'Não precisa se preocupar—!"

Mas ela já havia ido. Suspirando, Inuyasha deu de ombros e se sentou no sofá da sala, de frente para Houjou. Este ainda estava com aquela cara simpática. (agora, sim, Inuyasha entendia por que aquele garoto era como era…)

'Minha mãe gostou muito de você, Mitsunaga-san,' disse ele.

'Ah, que… que bom, eu acho,' murmurou Inuyasha, desconfortável com aquela situação. 'Bem… você é filho único, Houjou?'

'Sim, meus pais me tiveram por inseminação artificial,' disse Houjou, como se fosse isso que o outro tivesse perguntado.

Inuyasha não soube o que dizer. 'Ah.'

'E você, tem irmãos?'

'Tenho, um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova.'

'Ah, você é irmão do meio, então. Sabia que os irmãos do meio são mais propensos a ter problemas de identidade?'

Inuyasha encarou o rosto estupidamente agradável de Houjou, achando que talvez aquele moleque fosse débil mental.

'Sim, eu sei disso, eu também _leio_, Houjou,' retrucou ele, impaciente. 'Mas não tenho problema de identidade nenhum, muito obrigado pelo aviso.'

'Sem problema, Mitsunaga-san, quando precisar de um conselho meu é só pedir,' disse Houjou, simpático, antes de sua mãe irromper na sala de estar, com chá, pãezinhos, bolo, doces, patês e mais uma profusão de coisas ligeiramente obsoletas.

'Comam tudo, meninos, vocês estão muito magrinhos!' cantarolou ela, começando a servi-los. Inuyasha, sem saber o que fazer, só obedeceu.

* * *

_Controle-se, Kagome. Controle-se, Kagome._

_Respira fundo…_

_Isso, boa menina, Kagome._

'Ela está bem?'

Kagome abriu um olho. Um dos irmãos de Ayame olhava para ela cheio de curiosidade, enquanto o outro, que fizera a pergunta, parecia preocupado. Ginta e Hakkaku. Ou Hakkaku e Ginta, Kagome ainda não sabia qual era qual.

Mas os dois eram altos e ameaçadores, na visão de Kagome.

A garota apressou-se a fechar os olhos outra vez, repetindo seus mantras e seus exercícios de respiração. Ouviu a vozinha risonha de Ayame ao seu lado.

'Não se preocupem, ela é assim o tempo todo,' disse ela.

'Como você sabe?' perguntou Kagome, surpresa, abrindo os olhos e fitando a colega. Ela lhe lançou mais um de seus sorrisos amigáveis e cheios de presas.

'A gente percebe, Kagome-chan. Você volta e meia decide meditar no meio da aula.'

'Mentira, a Aaya é que é muito bisbilhoteira, Kagome-san,' disse um dos rapazes, o do cabelo preto e branco.

'Não sou não! Não diga uma coisa dessas, Hakkaku!' protestou a garota, meio vermelha, fazendo-o rir.

'Vamos deixar as duas moçoilas em paz, temos mais o que fazer,' disse o outro, o do cabelo estilo punk todo branco, que pelo jeito era Ginta, puxando o irmão pela porta da sala. 'Divirtam-se estudando, ou seja lá o que for.'

Ayame tinha uma cara realmente constrangida enquanto as duas subiam para o quarto dela. 'O que foi, Ayame-chan?' perguntou Kagome, começando a se acostumar com a presença da colega.

'Ah, é só que… não acredite nas besteiras dos meus irmãos,' disse ela, em tom de desculpas.

'Que é isso, não se preocupe!' disse Kagome, balançando uma mão na frente delas, como se afastando o mosquitinho irritante que era aquele assunto. 'Eu tenho um irmão também, então sei como eles podem ser às vezes.'

'Seu irmão é mais velho que você?'

'Não, ele é bem mais novo que eu.'

'Então não dá pra nós sabermos como é a vida da outra,' concluiu Ayame, sorridente.

Kagome teve que concordar. Definitivamente, elas não pertenciam ao mesmo universo... achava difícil elas um dia compreenderem o que a outra pensava da vida.

'… Então, para descobrirmos os valores de x, y e z, temos que fazer a substituição de valores nas equações. Mas essa aqui vai dar uma equação de segundo grau, então devemos usar Bhaskara…' dizia Ayame, fazendo a conta rapidamente em seu caderno, como se aquilo fosse muito natural. Kagome baixou a cabeça, em rendição, querendo afundar no meio daqueles livros todos e nunca mais ser achada.

'Nunca vou aprender uma coisa dessas,' murmurou ela, deprimida, olhando para os números como se fossem, digamos, alemão. Japonês ela entendia, não serviria como exemplo.

Ayame soltou um risinho. 'Como você desiste fácil, Kagome-chan,' disse ela, divertida. Kagome levou um susto. _Será que eu desisto muito fácil…?_ 'Não se renda. Veja, é simples. Primeiro a gente isola o x desse lado da equação… tá vendo? Aí a gente substitui nas outras…'

* * *

Tririririm. Tririririm. 

'Alô.'

'Nee-chan?'

'Sota! É você?'

'Sou eu! Tava com saudade de você!'

'Nossa, isso sim é uma novidade. Também sinto muito a sua falta, Sota! Como tão as coisas aí em casa?'

'Vovô tá doido como sempre. Mamãe tá fazendo um sembe agora mesmo, ela disse que vai te mandar um pouco pelo correio.'

'Aaah, que saudade do sembe da mamãe!...'

'Se você tivesse aqui, podia comer todo o sembe que quisesse.'

'Não faz isso, Sota…'

'Quando é que você visita a gente?'

'Bom, o primeiro mês de aula acabou de terminar, então acho que no fim de semana que vem eu vou pra casa.'

'Pra sempre?'

'N-não, eu volto pra cá depois.'

'Ah.'

'Ah, bem, hã… é verdade! O Wolverine que você me deu tá em cima da cabeceira da minha cama.'

'Sério? Você tá cuidando bem dele?'

'Sim! Eu não deixo nada de mau acontecer com o Wolvie-chan. Sempre que eu acordo eu olho pra ele, e lembro de você e da mamãe, até do vovô.'

'Nee-chan… o vovô diz que você corre perigo aí em Osaka. Ele diz que tem monstros à solta pelas ruas. É verdade, nee-chan?'

'………… Monstros?'

'É, youkais. Tem?'

'P… por que pergunta, Sota?'

'Porque, se tiver, o vovô disse que vai te salvar. Tem?'

'Ah, não, n-não tem youkais em lugar nenhum, diz pro vovô que ele tá delirando. Eu tô ótima aqui, não corro perigo nenhum, tá mesmo tudo bem!'

'Por que você tá tão agitada?'

'Agitada? Eu? Você tá imaginando coisas.'

'Ah, acho que eu tenho que desligar. Vovô tá dizendo que interurbano custa muito caro pra ficar muito tempo no telefone… mamãe tá te mandando um beijo.'

'Outro pra ela!'

'E vai mandar o sembe amanhã mesmo.'

'Tô esperando.'

'Um beijo, nee-chan. Tchau.'

'Tchau, Sota.'

Click.

* * *

**Zu: Muito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews! (:festeja:) Tô tão feliz! Façam isso sempre, tá? Não importa que o comentário seja bem simples – um "tô adorando a fic" ou "legal" é um incentivo e tanto. Fico toda boba quando recebo um reviewzinho que seja. Não precisa elaborar muito, se vocês não quiserem (mas, se quiserem, são bem-vindos:D).**

**Outra coisa… acho que fiz o Houjou muito parecido com a Tohru, de Fruits Basket. E o apelido da Ayame-chan, Aaya, como qualquer um que lê o mangá de Furuba sabe, é o mesmo que o Shigure pôs no Ayame-san. E como os dois têm nomes iguais, pensei que talvez não houvesse problema… se alguém souber que tá errado fazer assim, me avise 0o"**


	8. Amores e Afins

**DISCLAIMER:** "Inu-Yasha" is not mine. It's Takahashi-sensei's.

**N/A:** Eu não consigo atualizar mais rápido porque eu tô sem Internet, lembram? Eu escrevo no meu computador e atualizo em outro. Isso leva um tempo, até eu achar um outro PC disponível.

Talvez eu esteja usando muitas palavras em japonês. Mas nome de comida não tem como aportuguesar, né? E eu gosto do jeito que os personagens se chamam (o Souta chama a Kagome de _nee-chan_ e ela chama o Souta de _Sota_, por exemplo, e os 'san' e 'chan'). E _okaerinasai_ e _tadaima_ não tem como traduzir direito também… hum… mas o resto é tudo português, pelo menos. -.-"

**N/A²:** Se eu bem me lembro, as aulas no Japão começam em setembro, certo? Igual em _Harry Potter._

* * *

Que aquela garota era muito bonita, todos concordavam. Que ela tinha uma voz profunda e tentadora, todos concordavam também. E que ela metia medo em todo mundo?... Isso era simplesmente senso comum. A maioria das pessoas evitava encará-la, olho no olho – de certa forma, ela se parecia com a Medusa. Mas menos feia.

Seu nome era Kagura. Kaze Kagura. A dos olhos vermelho-sangue e sorriso assustador.

Tinha alguns alunos de sua sala que se aventuravam a trocar palavras com ela, uma ou duas garotas até eram suas amigas; no geral, Kagura era uma pessoa educada e gentil, que não dava motivos para recearem ficar perto dela, mas ela emanava uma aura tão sinistra que até os humanos sentiam.

Ela não se incomodava muito com isso, pra falar a verdade. Gostava desse poder que tinha sobre os outros. Adorava intimidar, ainda que por diversão… não que fosse má, mas gostava de parecer má, impor respeito.

E se tinha uma coisa que a irritava, era ser ignorada.

E aquele sujeitinho vinha ignorando-a havia dois anos. O tal de Sesshoumaru. Que audácia a dele!

Mas Sesshoumaru nunca realmente demonstrava alguma emoção, então não dava para ela saber se ele não sentia nada mesmo ou se apenas escondia atrás daquela máscara de gelo. Ah, mas esse ano ela estava decidida. Sua resolução de ano novo fora desmascará-lo, usando, para isso, todas as suas artimanhas.

Leia-se, sedução.

--

'Sesshoumaru-san?'

O dito-cujo ergueu os olhos do livro-texto de matemática financeira e pousou-os na garota à sua frente. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver seus trajes.

'Me chame de Mitsunaga. E sua blusa está aberta, Kaze-san. Não creio que você quer que os outros vejam _isso _aí dentro.'

E voltou-se para seu livrinho de oitocentas páginas. Kagura, horrorizada, fechou o botão da blusa do uniforme. Como assim, "isso"? "Isso" derrubava uma porção de homens, mesmo dentro da blusa, se ele queria saber!

Soltando fogo pelas ventas e batendo os pés, ela voltou para a carteira. Sesshoumaru apenas balançou a cabeça.

_Essas garotas de hoje em dia,_ pensou ele, superior.

* * *

Inuyasha calmamente trucidava um guardanapo de papel enquanto ouvia as baboseiras de Houjou. Por alguma ironia do destino, ele parecia achar que Inuyasha, subitamente, se tornara seu amigo. E, por uma ironia ainda mais terrível, Inuyasha ficava tão entediado perto dele que não tinha forças nem para mandá-lo calar a boca.

E cá estava ele, na hora do almoço, tendo que escutar Houjou falando de alguma maravilhosa garota, quando tudo o que ele realmente queria era estar conversando sobre beisebol com Miroku enquanto comiam hambúrguer e batata frita.

'… Você deve saber quem ela é, Inuyasha,' dizia Houjou, alegremente mastigando seu sanduíche feito em casa. (ah, sim, ele decidira chamar Inuyasha pelo primeiro nome, e o fizera chamá-lo de "Kenji". Já que eles eram _amigos_.) 'Ela é da nossa sala, está sempre sentada na segunda carteira perto da parede.'

'Que tal você simplesmente me dizer o nome dela, _Kenji_…?' disse Inuyasha, a voz cansada como ele mesmo se sentia.

'Ah, ainda não te disse? É a Higurashi-san!'

Inuyasha se controlou para não revirar os olhos. 'Eu não sei o sobrenome de todo mundo da escola, sabe. Não sei quem é Higurashi.'

Houjou pareceu meio desapontado, por seu amigo não ter nem prestado atenção à garota que lhe parecera tão extraordinária. 'Higurashi, oras… Higurashi Kagome, aquela que está sempre com a Nakamura-san…'

Ah.

Aquela garota.

Agora sim, ele se lembrava.

Inuyasha estava repentinamente desperto. 'Aquela que vive andando com a Sango? Aquele bicho do mato?'

'Não pense assim, ela é só tímida,' corrigiu Houjou, satisfeito por Inuyasha se lembrar. 'Ela não é linda? Aqueles olhos azuis como o mar, aquele cabelo negro como breu…' fantasiava, com uma cara de apaixonado com um toquezinho de demência.

'Ah… tá, que seja…' murmurou Inuyasha, meio desconfortável.

Quer dizer então que seu novo _amigo_ Houjou estava de olho na garota que tinha medo de youkais. Aquela menina esquisita que parecia um patinho atrás da prima, como se tivesse medo de ficar sozinha. Aquela que Inuyasha achava tão tola.

Então, que sensação esquisita era essa?

'Ela não é lá grandes coisas,' disse Inuyasha, mais para si mesmo do que para Houjou. Mesmo assim, ele escutou. E fez uma cara de espanto.

'Por favor, Inuyasha, desde quando você é cego?' disse ele. 'A Higurashi é tão bonita, tão inteligente, tão feminina, como você pode dizer que ela não é _grandes coisas_? Nunca vi uma garota igual a ela, na verdade eu gostei dela no instante em que a vi.'

Tá legal, agora Inuyasha estava _bastante _desconfortável. Querendo fugir dali, levantou-se da cadeira, disse "tchau, _Kenji_" e saiu do refeitório o mais depressa que pôde, deixando Houjou falando sozinho.

* * *

Hora do intervalo. Rin o observava de longe. Atenta.

Esperava uma brecha, um instante crucial para poder se aproximar dele.

'Por que você tá olhando o Kohaku?' perguntou Souten, pouco discreta. Rin fez uma cara furiosa para a amiga.

'Não fale tão alto!' sibilou, corando. 'Tô tentando achar o momento certo pra falar com ele.'

'Ah, mas vai ser bem difícil, ele tá sempre perto dos meninos,' disse Souten, a pequenina irmã relâmpago, dizendo o que Rin já sabia.

'Esse é o problema,' choramingou ela, batendo a cabeça, levemente, no poste em que se encostava. 'Ele tá sempre rodeado. Não me dá uma chancezinha.'

Suspirando, continuou a observar o garoto que ria e conversava com seus vários colegas. Ele parecia totalmente à vontade, sem nem notar ela mesma, a menina que não tirava os olhos dele desde os primeiros dias de aula…

'Seu bestão distraído!' murmurou Rin, super frustrada.

'Esquece ele um pouco, Rin-chan,' disse Souten, puxando a amiga pelo braço. 'Vamos fazer alguma coisa mais interessante. Ele está se divertindo, vamos nos divertir também!'

'Mas eu quero falar com ele!' disse Rin, fincando o pé no chão.

'Mas você vai ter todo o tempo do mundo pra isso!' retrucou Souten, paciente. 'Estamos em outubro ainda, lembra? Você tem, no mínimo, até o fim das aulas pra se declarar.'

'É, isso se ele não mudar de escola no meio do ano letivo! E aí, como é que eu fico?'

'Quer parar de ser pessimista? Vem, vamos jogar vôlei com as outras meninas.'

Suspirando e dando uma última olhadela na direção de Kohaku, Rin deixou-se ser arrastada pela amiga. Quem sabe, na hora da saída…

* * *

'Como foi a visita do Sato-kun ontem, Sango-chan?' perguntou Kagome, curiosa, comendo sua maçãzinha ("coma uma maçã por dia e tenha uma vida sadia", afinal de contas).

Sango olhou para ela. Olhos estreitos. 'Você tá achando isso tudo uma diversão, não é?'

'Eu tô achando interessante,' corrigiu Kagome, apesar de um sorrisinho maroto estar brincando em seus lábios. Sango soltou um muxoxo. 'Mas então, não vai me contar? Ele conquistou a tia Keiko? O tio Takeru fez cara feia pra ele? O Kohaku chutou a canela dele? Todo futuro cunhado chuta a canela do pretendente—ai!' disse ela, rindo, quando Sango lançou-lhe uma porção de batatas fritas na cara.

'Você fica aí tirando onda com a minha cara, quando devia estar era se preocupando com o Houjou-kun!' disse ela, num berro sussurrado (…?). Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo. 'Quer dizer que você _ainda_ não deu uma resposta pro pobre do indivíduo? Olha que ele desiste de você!'

'Ah… bem,' disse Kagome, bastante vermelha. 'Eu vou responder a ele hoje, depois da aula. _Mas não tente mudar de assunto!_ Conta aí o que aconteceu ontem, eu estava cercada por uma família de lobos e não pude ir lá te ver,' disse Kagome, com a cara de uma criança prestes a ouvir histórias do avô.

Sango suspirou grande e pesadamente. 'Olha, não foi nada de mais. Ele chegou lá em casa, mamãe achou que ele fosse meu namorado, como ela sempre faz com qualquer garoto, eu devo acrescentar,' disse Sango, enfaticamente, diante da cara radiante da prima. 'Aí… ela ofereceu chá de hortelã pra ele, ele fez uma grande encenação pra parecer que era o sujeito mais simpático da face da Terra…'

'Ele **é** simpático, Sango-chan,' observou Kagome, a boca cheia de maçã.

'É o que ele quer que a gente acredite,' disse Sango, sombria. Kagome deu uma risadinha sem-graça (se ela estivesse em um anime, definitivamente apareceria uma gotinha em sua cabeça). 'Enfim, ele é um ótimo ator, Kagome-chan, você não acreditaria na cena que ele fez com a mamãe, ele chegou a ajudá-la a pôr a mesa! Uma coisa absurda. Mamãe depois até me perguntou se ele era gay.'

Kagome teve um acesso de tosse.

'E aí eu disse que eu até preferia que fosse,' continuou Sango, não ligando para os engasgos da outra. 'Ele não larga do meu pé, Kagome-chan, nunca vi daquilo. Isso é que é não ter o que fazer!'

'Ele… ele tá caidinho por você, sabia disso?' tossiu Kagome, antes de beber todo o refrigerante de Sango. 'Hum… porcaria, tem um pedaço de maçã agarrado na minha traquéia!'

'Cuidado, que você acaba que nem a Branca de Neve,' disse Sango. Kagome mostrou-lhe a língua.

'Por falar nisso, onde é que nosso jovem aprendiz de Don Juan está agora?' Kagome perguntou-se em voz alta, olhando ao redor do refeitório. Sango deu de ombros. 'Estranho, ele tá sempre ao redor de você…'

'O que será que deu no Mitsunaga?' perguntou Sango (procurando mudar de assunto), apontando com o queixo o hanyou que saía quase correndo dali. Kagome até parou para observá-lo.

'Ele é esquisito,' decidiu ela, como se não fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sango deu um sorrisinho. 'Você também é.'

* * *

Ayame carregava carinhosamente algo quadrado, embrulhado em um lencinho cheio de coraçõezinhos azuis, e andava com firmeza na direção do sujeito da bandana. Aquele era o almoço que ela passara um tempo considerável fazendo, e que ela agora iria entregar ao seu objeto de adoração.

'Kouga-kun?' chamou ela, meio ansiosa, para o outro youkai-lobo que ia mais à frente no corredor.

Kouga e alguns de seus colegas viraram-se para ela. O coração de Ayame deu um pulo quando os olhos azuis dele a fitaram. 'Ah, Ayame! Eu tava mesmo te procurando,' disse Kouga, seu rosto se iluminando, se apressando para perto dela.

'Ah… v-você tava, é?' disse ela, pega de surpresa. Os colegas de Kouga deram de ombros e continuaram andando.

Sentia seu rosto ficar mais e mais vermelho a cada segundo, o que, em contraste com seus cabelos ruivos, devia ficar no mínimo chamativo. Por que é que ela ficava daquele jeito toda vez que falava com ele? Ele não era seu amigo de infância? Ela já não sabia tudo que tinha pra se saber sobre ele?

E ainda assim, ela se sentia insegura e idiota ao lado dele. _Sou uma pateta_, pensou Ayame, arrasada.

Mas, pateta ou não pateta, Ayame era completamente apaixonada por ele. Ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar, era como um movimento peristáltico.

(Ela vinha estudando um pouco demais, concluiu.)

'É, eu tava querendo te pedir uns ienes emprestado,' disse Kouga, com seu grande sorriso cheio de dentes.

Dentes demais, na opinião de Ayame. Ela podia ajudá-lo a se livrar de alguns, se ele quisesse.

'D… dinheiro, é o que você queria?' disse ela, tentando se controlar. 'Pra quê?'

'Ah, eu tô sem dinheiro pro almoço, e você é minha amigona, vai me emprestar, não vai?'

_Calma, Ayame. Você é** amigona** dele, já é alguma coisa, não estrague tudo_. 'A-acho que não…não precisa, Kouga-kun,' disse ela, forçando um sorriso.

'Aaah, mas meu estômago já tá nas costas, Aaya,' disse ele, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. Aquela à qual Ayame não conseguia resistir.

'Mas é que eu trouxe almoço hoje, a gente podia comer juntos,' disse ela, de uma vez só, mostrando seu embrulho ao garoto.

'Almoço!' repetiu ele, alegremente. 'Quem fez, tia Tsutsumi?'

'Não, fui eu,' disse ela, orgulhosa.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Ah, entendi, você quer me usar de cobaia.'

Ayame deu-lhe um chute na canela. E saiu.


	9. Encontro

**DISCLAIMER: **Inu-Yasha não é meu. Inuyasha também não. Tem uma diferença, pelo menos pra mim.

**N/A:** Acho que não faz mal o Houjou saber dirigir, faz? Nos filmes americanos, o cara sempre chega na casa da moça dirigindo um carro. É tão legal isso! E, se ele for muito novo pra ter carteira de habilitação, simplesmente ignorem o detalhe. Uu"

* * *

Oh, dúvida cruel. Como Kagome iria responder a ele? Como se responde a uma coisa dessas? 

Grr, por que ele não perguntou a ela diretamente, em vez de deixar uma carta?... Cartas eram românticas, mas pouco práticas. Se ele tivesse chegado para ela e dito "Quer sair comigo, Higurashi-chan?", ela diria, de uma vez, "sim, Houjou-kun, seria um prazer!" e todos seriam felizes para sempre. Mas não, ele tinha que deixar por escrito.

Hum.

Então ela deixaria por escrito também!

* * *

Houjou estava muito pensativo, desde que chegara na escola. Ele não tagarelara nem um pouco. Ele não dera conselhos psicológicos para os quatro ventos. Ele não tinha nem seguido Inuyasha por todos os lugares que este fosse, como ele vinha fazendo ultimamente. Estava tão calado que Inuyasha estava começando a ficar preocupado. 

Correção: curioso.

Inuyasha estava ficando curioso. Sim, era isso. E, curioso que era, ele tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

'Qual é o problema, Kenji?' perguntou ele, quando o sinal do intervalo da manhã tocou e o pessoal começou a se levantar. Houjou permanecera sentado, quieto e olhando para as mãos.

'Ah, não é nada,' murmurou ele, erguendo os olhos para o outro. 'Só estou em dúvida.'

'Dúvida sobre o quê?'

'…' Houjou ficou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, e de repente falou, ainda baixo. 'Você já teve uma namorada, Inuyasha. O que você daria de presente para uma garota?'

Dica de presente?... Por essa Inuyasha não esperava.

'Ah—quê?' disse ele, meio idiota. 'Pra uma garota? Como assim, do que está falando?'

'Higurashi-san aceitou meu convite para sair,' disse Houjou, mais determinado ao ver que não tinha mais ninguém na sala de aula. 'Ela me deixou um bilhete dentro do meu armário aqui da escola. Vi hoje de manhã. Eu queria levar algum presente para ela no primeiro encontro!'

Inuyasha estava petrificado.

Por algum motivo, ele achava simplesmente um _absurdo_ Houjou estar saindo com Kagome. Por que tinha que ser logo ela? Por que ele tinha que sair logo com a Kagome? E por que Houjou estava pedindo ajuda logo para _ele_?

Ele ainda estava olhando para Inuyasha. 'E então?' perguntou ele, ansioso.

Inuyasha tomou aquela decisão numa fração de segundo. Bem ou mal, ele era amigo de Houjou (ainda que tendo sido obrigado a isso), e não podia deixá-lo se envolver com aquela garota tão complicada! Iria dar um jeito naquilo agora mesmo.

Lembrou-se de Higurashi reclamando o quanto detestava o cheiro das plantas medicinais. _Garota fresca_, pensou.

'Você sabe o que a Higurashi quer fazer da vida depois do colégio?' perguntou Inuyasha, decidindo-se.

Houjou se surpreendeu. 'Hã… creio que ela queira ser médica.'

'Isso aí!' confirmou Inuyasha, pois ele mesmo já sabia daquilo. 'Se ela quer ser médica, ela deve se interessar por qualquer coisa relacionada à medicina – certo?'

'Certo, eu acho.'

'Muito bem, Kenji, o que você vai fazer é o seguinte…'

* * *

Kohaku não entendia as mulheres. Sempre tinha achado que isso de "homens são de Marte, mulheres são de Vênus" era lenda, que as garotas não eram absolutamente diferentes dos homens; não achava que elas podiam ser assim tão complicadas. Mas sua mãe tinha sido, sua irmã era, suas colegas de escola eram, e agora sua prima também revelava ser. 

Por que elas se empetecavam tanto só pra ir assistir a um filme?

Era irracional aquilo tudo. Kagome e Sango estavam presas naquele quarto já há duas horas, supostamente para arrumar a primeira para um encontro dali a pouco com um tal de Roxo ou coisa que o valha.

Ele podia apostar qualquer coisa que o Roxo não estava muito preocupado se as sobrancelhas de Kagome estavam feitas ou não. Provavelmente ele estava mais interessado na possibilidade de as pernas dela estarem à mostra.

Mas, quem disse que ele diria isso às duas? Elas o esfolariam vivo…

* * *

Naquela noite estaria em cartaz um filme meloso, cheio de sentimentos puros e coraçõezinhos voando. Houjou já comprara dois ingressos para aquele filme. Com toda a certeza a Higurashi gostaria de assistir "àquilo". 

Verificou se o embrulho de seu presente ainda estava impecável, olhou-se uma última vez no espelhinho do carro, ajeitou um fio de cabelo que estava fora do lugar e percebeu, com considerável horror, que tinha uma marca de batom em seu rosto.

_Isso é coisa da mamãe,_ pensou ele, quase tendo um ataque do coração. _Por que ela tem que ser sempre tão carinhosa? O que a Higurashi pensaria se visse isso?_

Estava perdendo tempo! Pegou seu lenço de dentro do bolso e tentou desesperadamente tirar o batom do rosto. Tudo o que conseguiu, depois de uns dois minutos de tensão, foi mudar o formato de beijo para o de um grande círculo vermelho e manchado.

'Por que comigo?' choramingou o pobre rapaz, desistindo de sua empreitada.

Foi quando uma jovenzinha de cabelos loiros e vestidinho simples passou por aquela rua.

'Ah, com licença, senhorita!' ofegou ele, parando na frente dela. A moça deu um grito estridente e começou a bater nele com a bolsa.

'Sai de perto de mim! Socorro, tarado!' gritava ela, surrando-o loucamente. Deve-se lembrar que já era noite e a moça sofria dos nervos.

'C-calma, senhorita!' gritou ele de volta, protegendo-se do ataque dela. 'Eu só queria saber se a senhorita teria um daqueles lencinhos removedores de maquiagem pra me emprestar!'

'Ah, é isso?' disse a jovenzinha, parando a bolsa no meio de outra investida, piscando várias vezes. 'Por que não disse antes? Burro!'

'A senhorita não deixou…' suspirou ele, levando uma mão à cabeça dolorida de bolsadas. Tateou os cabelos e arregalou os olhos. 'Aaaahh! Meu cabelo está horrível!'

'Eu te empresto um pente, benzinho,' disse ela, com seu grande sorriso branco, conjurando um pentinho vermelho e um pacotinho plástico de dentro da bolsa. 'E olha só que sorte a sua—acabei de comprar removedores de maquiagem ali na farmácia! Meu nome é Keiko, e meus cabelos são loiros porque meu pai é americano. E o seu nome, qual é?'

* * *

Uns bons dez minutos depois do horário combinado, quando Kagome já começava a ficar nervosa, a campainha tocou. Sango gritou que Kohaku fosse atender. 

'Está atrasado,' disse o menino, estreitando os olhos perigosamente para o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos.

'Ah, eu sei, e peço mil perdões!' disse Houjou, completamente sem-graça por aquilo.

Sango gritou o nome do irmão lá de dentro da casa, perguntando quem era. Ele não lhe deu atenção. Olhou Houjou de cima a baixo. 'Sua camisa tá amarrotada, seu sapato tá sujo, e seu cabelo tá mal-partido. É assim que você quer que a Kagome se impressione com você?'

'S… sinto muito,' disse Houjou, desconfortável, tentando alisar a camisa. 'Mas é que eu acabei de levar uma surra de uma menina no caminho pra cá…'

'Seu fracote,' disse Kohaku, balançando a cabeça, indignado. Houjou arregalou os olhos. Um pirralho daquel alturinha chamando-o de _fracote_? 'Que péssimo representante de um homem é você! Apanhar de uma menina, na sua idade, no seu tamanho! KAGOMEEEEE, seu namorado é um mariquinha!' acrescentou ele, gritando para dentro da casa.

Em dois segundos Sango já tinha descido as escadas, e estava puxando a orelha do irmão. 'Desculpe meu irmão idiota, Houjou-kun, eu já vou chamar a Kagome-chan,' disse ela. 'Entra e senta, você não vai querer ficar aí plantado, né?'

Kohaku gritava de dor enquanto Sango o arrastava pela orelha escada acima, reclamando de estar sendo castigado por só ter dito a verdade. Houjou suspirou fundo e resolveu esperar no hall da casa. Essa ia ser uma noite interessante…

* * *

'Vamos, Kagome-chan, ele tá esperando.' 

'Mas eu ainda não tô pronta!'

'Como não? O que tá faltando?'

'Olha o meu cabelo! E esse sapato? Ele é mais velho que eu!'

'Quer deixar de ser boba? Se você visse o estado do Houjou-kun…'

'O quê?'

'Digamos que ele deve ter esquecido de passar a camisa a ferro.'

'Mas, mas! E se ele me achar feia?'

'Kagome-chan, o _Kohaku_ te achou bonita. Sabe o que é isso? O Kohaku é o menino mais enjoado do mundo!'

'Eu não sei…'

'Mas eu sei! Se ele te achar feia, eu me responsabilizo, tá bom? Afinal, eu te ajudei a se arrumar. Agora vamos, vamos, circulando.'

* * *

Houjou deu um pulo do sofá em que se sentara, assim que Kagome apareceu no alto da escada. Ela estava tão linda – aqueles cabelos negros – aqueles olhos azuis – aquela boca – pena que a saia era mais comprida do que ele desejara – estava simplesmente encantadora. 

Ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse muito apaixonado por ela.

'Boa noite, Higurashi-chan!' disse ele, emocionado, quando ela se aproximou dele corando furiosamente.

'B… boa noite, Houjou-kun,' disse Kagome, com seu lindo sorriso.

'Ah, eu trouxe isto aqui pra você,' disse Houjou, entregando seu embrulho ainda perfeito (ele conseguira salvar daquela Keiko biruta) a ela.

'Obrigada, Houjou-kun,' agradeceu ela, surpresa, pegando o embrulho. Apalpou-o primeiro, tentando adivinhar, mas não tinha um formato reconhecível. 'Ué, o que será…?'

Houjou sorriu largamente enquanto ela abria. 'Pensei em te dar alguma coisa que a interessasse, e, como eu soube que você quer cursar medicina quando se formar…'

Kagome congelou quando viu o que tinha lá dentro.

Parecia um buquê de flores – só que não eram flores, eram umas… plantas… de cores no mínimo interessantes e cheiros muito fortes. Ela se controlou toda para não fazer a careta que queria fazer. 'São…?'

'São plantas medicinais!' anunciou Houjou, como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Kagome estava completamente confusa. 'Uma coletânea delas. Têm propriedades interessantíssimas, achei que você gostaria!'

'Plantas… medicinais? Ah, bem, sim, claro, obrigada de novo, Houjou-kun!' disse ela, fazendo uma cara que não deixava dúvidas que ela estava muito feliz. 'Já volto, vou guardar pra que a gente possa ir, tá?' e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

* * *

Na cozinha era onde Sango estava, para escutar tudo que os dois pombinhos dissessem. Escondida, lógico. Ficou toda desconcertada quando a prima irrompeu pela porta da cozinha e olhou para ela, interrogativa. 

'Ah, eu… vim beber água!' disse Sango, rapidamente pegando um copo de dentro do armário e marchando para a geladeira. Fez-se de desentendida frente ao maço de folhas na mão de Kagome. 'Que é isso?'

'Houjou-kun trouxe para mim,' sussurrou ela, aflita. 'Como ele conseguiu me dar logo algo que eu detesto, Sango-chan?'

'Ele deve só ser muito ruim pra escolher,' riu ela, guardando a garrafa d'água, mas logo parou ao ver a testa franzida de Kagome. 'Não é hora de ficar batendo papo, o garoto tá te esperando. Vai, vai, deixa que eu cuido disso.'

Pegou o "presente" das mãos da prima e, só pra garantir, enxotou-a com um 'chispa!' e um empurrão para fora da cozinha.

_Ah, essa Kagome_, pensava ela, largando as plantas malcheirosas em cima da bancada da cozinha. _Sempre devagar._

* * *

Rin bateu na porta do quarto do irmão. 'Inu-chan!' chamou ela. 'Preciso da sua ajuda!' 

Ouviu um barulho pesado do lado de dentro, uma cadeira sendo arrastada, passos, e então a porta se abriu. A cara de Inuyasha não era das melhores (digamos que ele não estava animado naquela noite por causa de um certo encontro, mas ele não admitiria isso nem em seu leito de morte). 'Que foi, Rin?' resmungou ele.

'Nossa,' disse Rin, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 'Se eu soubesse que ia ver essa cara, nem tinha te chamado. Que aconteceu?'

'Nada de mais,' retrucou Inuyasha, dando de ombros.

'Ah, então aconteceu alguma coisa mesmo!'

'Talvez. Mas você não queria minha ajuda? Desembucha.'

'É, eu queria,' Rin ergueu o caderno e o livro de matemática que trazia na mão. 'Não consigo resolver esse exercício. Me ajuda?'

'Tá legal,' disse ele, segurando um bocejo. 'Não tenho nada pra fazer, mesmo.' E ele também não sabia negar nada à irmã, mas isso era sabido por toda a família, ninguém precisava comentar.

A menina entrou no quarto dele, e foi direto para a escrivaninha. Avistou alguns papéis em cima dela, e ela quase conseguiu distinguir o que havia neles, mas Inuyasha correu na frente e arrancou as folhas dali. Rin olhou desconfiada para ele. 'Tava desenhando?' perguntou.

'Não,' disse ele, abrindo a gaveta e guardando as folhas lá dentro. Viradas ao contrário. Rin sabia que ele estava mentindo.

'Tá,' disse, resolvendo não tocar no assunto. 'Olha aqui, é esse. O número dezessete. Deixa eu ler o enunciado pra você…'

* * *

**Hehe! Demorei? Lógico que demorei! Sorry, mas, além de eu ter pouco tempo pra escrever, agora eu tenho que dividi-lo entre minhas três fics! n.n"**

**(eu fiz o Inuyasha agir igualzinho a mim nessa última parte... suspiro.)**

**Até que enfim a história tá entrando no eixo que eu queria. Mas isso é só o início... eu sou uma enrolada, mas ainda estamos no nono capítulo, eu tô batendo meu recorde! Yay pra mim.**

**Reviews, tá bom? Eu preciso de incentivo. Quanto mais reviews, mais eu privilegio essa fic e maisrápido eu atualizo. (sorriso mau)**

**Zu!**


	10. Noite de Sábado

**DISCLAIMER:** Assim como eu fiz em LdL, farei aqui. Disclaimer definitivo!  Inu-Yasha não é meu, eu não tenho lucro algum por escrever essa fic (o que é uma pena . ), só utilizo seus personagens por diversão e por um desejo secreto e indecente de ter poder sobre o destino dos personagens. É só isso. Portanto, sem mais disclaimers nos próximos capítulos.

Ah, sim – X-Men também não me pertence, foi só como ilustração.

* * *

'Aaaah, que vida chata essa minha,' suspirou Sango, semi-deitada na mesa da cozinha, pouco depois que Kagome saíra. Kohaku olhou-a alarmado. 

'Por favor, ane-ue, se você estiver tendo pensamentos suicidas, não se mate enquanto eu estiver por perto,' disse ele, quase tropeçando em Kirara ao recuar para a porta. 'Não tô a fim de ter pesadelos à noite.'

Sango mostrou-lhe a língua. 'Você devia me consolar, Kohaku, e não zombar de mim!'

Kohaku deu uma risadinha. 'Kii-chan, diz pra Sango que pelo menos você gosta dela,' disse o menino, com a gatinha bege de listras pretas no colo, pegando a patinha dela e apontando-a para a irmã. 'Ela tá carente!'

Sango virou-se um pouco esperançosa para Kirara, mas a gata só bocejou largamente e pulou dos braços de Kohaku, rumo a algum lugar mais escuro e menos barulhento para dormir. A garota choramingou, dramática. 'Nem mesmo minha própria gata de estimação liga pra mim! Você vai ver, sua vira-casaca de uma figa, da próxima vez que vier me pedir resto de comida!'

'Não é culpa da Kirara que você esteja tendo um ataque de autopiedade, ane-ue,' disse Kohaku, revirando os olhos. 'Tá com inveja da Kagome-san? Por que não faz o mesmo que ela e arruma um homem pra chamar Dirceu?'

'É "pra chamar de seu", seu burro! E eu não quero homem nenhum!' gritou Sango, atirando-lhe uma bisnaga indefesa que tivera o azar de estar em seu campo de alcance. Kohaku soltou um grito e se desviou por pouco.

'Essa bisnaga é de anteontem, sabia? Dura do jeito que tá, é capaz de me arrancar a cabeça!' exclamou ele, de volta. De fato, a bisnaga batera no chão com um "toc" alto. 'Quer saber de uma coisa? Por menos que eu goste daquele efeminado do Sato, da próxima vez que ele vier eu vou mandar ele te dar uns pegas pra ver se você sossega. AAAAAHHHH!' ele começou a gritar quando Sango saltou da cadeira e disparou atrás dele.

'Meninos, parem de brigar,' veio a voz preguiçosa do pai deles, Takeru, de algum lugar no segundo andar. Os dois nem lhe deram ouvidos e continuaram a perseguição pela casa, aos berros e ameaças.

* * *

Kagome estava encantada com Houjou. Ele era inteligente, simpático e uma gracinha de pessoa. Ele era _fofo_. Era o tipo de amigo que uma garota gostaria de ter, mas um garoto não o agüentaria por perto. Ele não era frutinha, entenda-se; era só fofo. 

Quem sabe, um dia, Kagome se apaixonasse por ele. Por ora, ia só desfrutar de sua companhia e assistir ao tal filme com ele.

E o filme seria…

'"Agridoce Amor"?' Kagome repetiu o nome do filme, tentando não parecer muito horrorizada. Houjou abriu-lhe um sorriso branco e perfeito.

'Sabia que você iria gostar, Higurashi-chan!' disse ele, muito satisfeito em ver que Kagome não desgrudava os olhos do cartaz, do lado de fora do cinema.

Mas não viu que ela estava era petrificada.

Tinha um monte de filmes bons passando naquela noite – de comédia, de ação, de aventura, de comédia romântica, pastelão, ficção científica, anime, por Deus, até terror ela gostava – então por que raios ele escolhera um filme daqueles?

A julgar pelo cartaz (uma moça super-delicada chorando ao ver seu amado, um jovem lindo e charmoso, nos braços de uma mulher também linda, mas obviamente maligna), era um daqueles filmes tão açucarados que eram desaconselháveis para diabéticos. E Kagome não conseguia gostar desse tipo de filme, lhe dava cãibras. Por quê? Mistério…

_Parece que ele tá conseguindo acertar tudo o que eu mais odeio_, pensou ela, desanimada. _Um de nós dois é muito azarado._

Mas ele tinha obviamente tentado ser gentil com ela, a julgar pela cara dele. E isso era o que importava, não é? 'Ah, Houjou-kun, olha só o que tá passando hoje! O filme novo de X-Men!' exclamou ela, alegremente, apontando para um cartaz mais adiante e puxando o rapaz pelo braço.

'Você gosta de X-Men?' perguntou ele, muito surpreso.

'Adoro,' disse ela, sorrindo. 'Será que a gente não pode ver esse hoje e o "Agridoce" da próxima vez?'

A frase dela iluminou o rosto de Houjou. Então haveria uma próxima vez! Ele tinha acertado! 'Claro que sim, Higurashi-chan!' concordou ele, muito feliz. Tinha que se lembrar de agradecer ao Inuyasha na segunda-feira.

* * *

Esse mesmo Inuyasha, por acaso, estava assistindo meio sonolento enquanto Rin refazia todo seu dever de matemática. Equação de primeiro grau, tinha coisa mais fácil do que aquilo? E sua irmã ainda tinha o desplante de não conseguir resolver… 

'Até que enfim terminei esse troço!' exclamou a menina, toda contente, jogando a lapiseira para cima e errando a lâmpada por pouco. 'Opa.'

'Quero ver você comprar outra lapiseira boa dessas, depois,' bocejou o garoto, mostrando os dentinhos pontudos. Rin pôs as mãos na cintura e soltou um barulhinho exasperado.

'Que que te aconteceu, Inu-chan?' perguntou ela, em tom de não-tente-negar. Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas. 'Ah, não vem com essa! Você tá com essa cara de moribundo desde que você chegou em casa.'

'Não sei do que cê tá falando, menina,' resmungou ele, espreguiçando-se. 'Eu tô super-normal. Nunca estive melhor.'

Rin revirou os olhos. 'É, e nem discutiu com o Sesshou quando ele te chamou de vira-lata. Você não tá _nem um pouco_ normal.'

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

'Ah, que saber, vai dormir!' disse a menina, cansada. 'Quem sabe amanhã meu irmão verdadeiro volte, seu alienígena. E obrigada pela ajuda.' Dito isso, catou seu livro, seu caderno, seu estojo e seu celularzinho super-fofo e foi embora.

'Talvez eu vá dormir mesmo,' disse ele, sem emoção, antes de ouvir um "bah!" irritado e uma porta se batendo.

* * *

Era em noites de céu limpo (como aquela) que Miroku e seus irmãos ficavam sozinhos em casa. O motivo? Ora essa, o péssimo exemplo de tio-avô que era o Mushin, em noites límpidas, freqüentava um barzinho família (leia-se: cheio de meretrizes) ali nas redondezas. Não era preciso ser muito perspicaz para ver que Miroku não ficava feliz com aquilo. 

'Velho libertino,' reclamava ele, carregado de garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas em geral, marchando para a cozinha. 'Adulto de araque. Isso é porque ele tem três menores de idade sob o teto dele! Não tem a mínima noção de responsabilidade e bons exemplos.'

Shippou, que estivera comendo biscoitos recheados, escondido, na cozinha, apressou-se a esconder a prova do crime nos bolsos. 'Nii-san! O que cê tá fazendo? Vai beber isso tudo sozinho?'

Miroku fuzilou-o por detrás dos óculos, fazendo o menino engolir em seco. 'Olha bem pra mim e pense no que acabou de dizer, Shippou.' Este riu amarelo, sabendo muito bem qual era a opinião do irmão a respeito da adega particular de Mushin. 'Eu vou é esvaziar essa porcaria toda na pia.'

Shippou arregalou seus grandes olhos verdes. Miroku estava ficando doido? Aquelas bebidas eram como filhas pro monge! Tá certo que ele bebia seu conteúdo e depois as jogava fora… e isso não soava nada bom de se fazer com filhas. 'Tá maluco? O que o tio Mushin não faria se soubesse disso!'

'"O que o titio não faria",' imitou Miroku, caprichando no deboche, depositando a profusão de garrafas em cima da bancada da cozinha. Shippou não gostou nada. 'Como se eu me sentisse ameaçado por aquele velhaco.'

Abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá um saca-rolhas e um abridor de latas. Por alguns minutos a cozinha permaneceu em silêncio, apenas com o som esquisito de garrafas de vinho, uísque e cerveja sendo abertas uma atrás da outra. Assim que Miroku começou a virá-las de boca para baixo no ralo da pia, e um cheiro forte de álcool impregnou o lugar, Shippou adiantou-se para o irmão.

'Posso te ajudar?' pediu ele, ansioso. Parecia algo meio idiota de se fazer, mas era sábado à noite, ele estava entediado em casa, com biscoitos meio-comidos nos bolsos, e sempre disposto a uma novidade. Miroku concordou, afinal, duas pessoas trabalham mais rápido que uma.

Parecia um pouquinho de desperdício jogar aquilo tudo fora, quando obviamente custara tão caro; mas Shippou não conseguia deixar de pensar em uma grande população de peixes bêbados, aparecendo nas manchetes dos jornais no dia seguinte.

* * *

Inuyasha estava mesmo bastante entediado, então não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando procurou o número de Miroku no celular e apertou "send". 

Um toque e meio. 'Miroku falando, em que posso ser útil?'

Inuyasha suspirou pesado. 'Nunca vou entender esse seu jeito de atender o celular.'

'Inuyasha!' exclamou o outro, parecendo muito entusiasmado. 'Que milagre você me ligar! Sabe qual é o toque que eu coloquei pro seu número?' acrescentou ele, com uma risadinha escarninha.

'Qual?' perguntou Inuyasha, sabendo que iria se arrepender.

'"_Eu não sou cachorro não…"'_

'Miroku, quer me fazer o favor de ir se matar? Eu não quero ter o trabalho de fazer isso por você!'

'Nossa, que violência, coleguinha. Você sabe que eu pus essa música na melhor das intenções…' disse a voz arrastada e sarcástica de Miroku.

'Você vai ver minhas intenções no teu—'

'Epa! Não seja vulgar, sim? Quem sabe quem poderia estar grampeando essa ligação. E se for uma doce e meiga senhorita, com que cara eu vou ficar?'

Inuyasha fechou os olhos com uma das mãos, tentando recompor-se. 'Certo,' disse ele, 'eu estava mesmo desesperadamente entediado.'

Miroku pareceu surpreso. 'Entediado? Por quê?' O hanyou só soltou um muxoxo. 'E esse tédio foi o motivo de você ligar para mim? Não sei se fico irritado ou lisonjeado com isso.'

'E pensar que o Houjou tá saindo com uma garota hoje, e eu aqui nessa mesmice,' reclamou Inuyasha, jogando os pés sobre a escrivaninha, sem prestar atenção ao que tinha em cima dela e que muito provavelmente era frágil e importante.

'Céus, até aquele almofadinha conseguiu me passar a perna…'

'Keh. No seu ritmo, qualquer um te passa a perna,' disse Inuyasha, irônico.

Ambos sabiam que a idéia de Miroku, a de ficar mais próximo de Sango com as sessões de estudo à tarde, não estavam dando em nada; a garota parecia que ia matá-lo se ele chegasse perto demais dela, e toda hora o peste do irmão dela vinha "checar a situação", ou seja, vigiar. Não ajudava nada o fato da mãe dela, uma mulher muito agradável e tudo o mais (a filha era o completo oposto dela, coitada), ficar lhe oferecendo suquinhos nas horas mais inoportunas.

'Vai zoando da minha desgraça, vai, um dia você será castigado pelo meu anjo da guarda.'

'Ué, você acredita em anjos? Eu achava que você era budista.'

'Inu-kun, querido, foi só uma força de expressão.'

'Eu não sou seu querido merda nenhuma!'

'E eu nem quero que seja! Mas vem cá, com quem é que o Houjou tá saindo hoje?'

Inuyasha hesitou antes de responder. 'Higurashi,' resmungou ele.

Miroku assobiou baixo. 'O sujeito sabe mesmo escolher, hein?'

'Escolher! Aquela garota é o cão chupando manga!' exclamou Inuyasha, mal-humorado. 'Louca, chorona, medrosa, esquisita. Até CDF ela é.'

'É, mas você já olhou para as pernas dela?' retrucou Miroku, e Inuyasha podia _ouvir_ seu sorriso indecente.

'Por que é que você tava olhando as pernas dela?' perguntou ele, muito bravo com essa pequena informação. E, de repente, ele se deu conta – por que ele tinha ficado tão bravo?

Miroku permaneceu num silêncio espantado por alguns segundos. 'Por essa eu não esperava,' disse ele, e ele claramente tinha os olhos arregalados agora, assim como Inuyasha.

'E-eu—' ele tentou dizer, mas o outro o interrompeu.

'E, pelo jeito, nem você. Vou te deixar dormir com esse dilema na cabeça, beleza?'

'Miroku!'

'Tchau, colega, até segunda!' E desligou na cara de Inuyasha.

Ótimo; agora ele não tinha mais do que se queixar. Tinha com o que ocupar sua mente, pelo resto da noite, e possivelmente do dia de amanhã inteiro também.

* * *

**Gente, é o capítulo 10 de NCeY! 8D Vocês também não estão emocionados? Que coisa linda, é uma ocasião festiva! Vou aproveitar que é sexta e vou dormir bem tarde hoje... X.x É o máximo que eu consigo fazer, porque amanhã** **eu tenho que acordar às seis e meia (niver da minha maninha). Legal, né? Também acho.**

**Enfim. Gostaram do capítulo? Tentei ser rápida, ficou bom? Hein? Digam-me! Deixem reviews – eu fiquei tão happy com os do cap.9. Me façam ficar feliz de novo, sim? (puppy eyes)**

**>> Zu**


	11. Vovô

**N/A:**E me desculpem mesmo se eu demoro muito a atualizar, mas é que eu não consigo pensar muito em Inuyasha ultimamente. o.o Não quer dizer que eu vá abandonar a fic, eu vou escrevê-la até o fim, mas vai demorar um pouco entre as atualizações… sorry :'(

**N/A²: **O Sesshou é da Kagura! (foge das fãs raivosas de Sess/Rin) Pessoas, a Rin é criança, é humana, é quase uma filha adotiva do Sesshou! Ele combina com uma youkai fria, poderosa e linda como a Kagura, isso sim! (superfã dos dois juntos 8D)

Nossa... eu nem mencionei a mãe da Sango, né? Mas ela tem mãe, gente. No anime podia até não ter, mas aqui tem.

* * *

'Ah, Inuyasha! Até que enfim te achei!'

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e suspirou, muito cansado. Oh, céus, Houjou o tinha descoberto… só porque ele estava querendo evitá-lo hoje! 'Hum, oi, Kenji,' disse ele quando o outro entrou em seu campo de visão. Nem se preocupou em fingir um sorriso, sabia que Houjou não precisava de alguém simpático para ter uma conversa.

E o sorriso daquele animal estava tão radiante que valia pelo dele também.

'Oras, que cara é essa? O dia está lindo hoje, larga essa carranca!' Houjou cantarolou, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas e sentando-se na carteira à frente dele.

'Hmph,' fez o hanyou, dando de ombros. 'Não sei por que você tá tão animado assim, hoje tem prova de literatura e eu não sei p… nenhuma.'

'Não diga palavrões, Inuyasha,' disse Miroku, aparecendo (Inuyasha revirou os olhos). Colocou a mochila na carteira ao lado dele e sorriu para Houjou. 'Bom-dia, Houjou-san.'

'Olá, Sato-san!' respondeu ele, alegremente. O sorriso de Miroku não diminuiu e ele lançou um olhar breve e significativo para Inuyasha.

'Ué, por que está tão feliz? Se é que posso perguntar,' disse Miroku, fingindo educação, pois afinal, Houjou não era _seu_ amigo do peito.

'Dá pra perceber?' perguntou Houjou, surpreso mas satisfeito._ Não, retardado, você só tá praticamente brilhando_, Inuyasha teve vontade de responder, mas a cara de Houjou lhe dava preguiça. 'É que nesse sábado eu tive um _encontro_,' sussurrou ele, conspiratório, para Miroku.

_Oh, que glória,_ pensou Inuyasha. Ele estava definitivamente sem paciência hoje. Desde quando tudo que Houjou lhe dizia parecia tão irritante?

'Sério? Que ótimo, Houjou-san!' disse Miroku, e ele fingia entusiasmo educado tão bem que devia estar numa novela. 'Quem é a felizarda, hein?' _Como se ele não soubesse…_

'Ela… ah, acabou de chegar!'

Os dois ouvintes viraram a cabeça na mesma hora para a porta. Kagome e Sango estavam entrando na sala de aula, e a primeira estava claramente procurando por alguém com os olhos. Houjou acenou entusiasticamente para ela, e, tão logo ela o achou, abriu um sorriso tão grande quanto o dele.

'Kenji-kun! Bom dia!' disse ela, lá do outro lado da sala, acenando para ele também.

'Bom dia, Kagome-san!' respondeu ele. Inuyasha arriscou-se a olhar de volta para ele e se arrependeu; cara de apaixonado doentio lhe dava ânsias.

'Ah, bom, achei que estava falando da Nakamura,' mentiu Miroku, estreitando os olhos. 'Mas já que não é ela, com licença, vou fazer um social.'

* * *

É difícil evitar uma pessoa, quando essa pessoa fica na mesma sala que você por sete horas. Ah, sim: à tarde também, três vezes por semana. Ele parecia que estava em todo lugar que ela fosse; quando ela saía da sala para ir, sei lá, beber água – lá ia ele atrás, e sempre tentava puxar assunto com ela.

E o pior é que o papo dele era interessante. Por menos que ela quisesse, por mais que ela respondesse com grunhidos e monossílabos, em pouco tempo ela se via engatada numa conversa civilizada com ele. Civilizada e animada, diga-se.

Ah, como ela queria ser imune àquele cara! Devia haver vacina pra esse tipo de coisa! Ela bem que tentava evitá-lo, despistá-lo… mas então constatou, horrorizada, que não se importava em estar perto dele.

Ele a tinha – qual é a palavra? Uma palavra bem forte – _contaminado_!

'Sango! Que falta eu senti do seu olhar assassino! Sei que você o guarda só pra mim,' disse Miroku, postando-se diante dela com as mãos nos bolsos. Sango lançou-lhe justamente o olhar assassino.

'Bem, você devia gostar, já que é uma exclusividade sua,' replicou, ácida.

'Eu gosto. Porque sei que, eventualmente, vai evoluir para um olhar amoroso,' disse ele, sedoso.

'Nos seus sonhos!' ela respondeu, automaticamente, o calor lhe subindo às faces na mesma hora. 'Não sei por que você insiste tanto. E sabe de uma coisa? Não gosto de homens míopes!'

'Não sou míope,' retorquiu ele, sorrindo, empurrando os óculos mais para cima. 'Sou hipermétrope.'

'O que quer que seja,' murmurou ela, irritada. Notou discretamente que, para sua felicidade, ninguém ao redor dela estava assistindo. Nem mesmo Kagome, muito ocupada com Houjou. Ótimo; não queria abelhudos se metendo em sua vida pessoal.

Espera aí.

Desde quando Miroku era parte de sua vida pessoal?

Nota mental: pensar duas vezes antes de pensar.

'Nossa, Sango. Por que você é tão hostil comigo?' perguntou Miroku, subitamente mudando de tom. De insinuante para melancólico. 'Eu tento ser o mais simpático possível com você, tento te agradar, e você só me dá patadas.'

Bem, aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

'Eu… não gosto da sua insistência,' Sango tentou soar displicente, mas só conseguiu soar tímida. Não esperava que ele realmente ficasse magoado com o que ela lhe dizia o tempo todo… achava que era algo natural e previsível.

Miroku deu um suspiro conformado, erguendo uma mão aos cabelos presos. 'Certo, não vou mais insistir, então,' disse ele, e virou-se para voltar para sua carteira. 'Sinto muito.'

Ela ainda se repreenderia por muito tempo por não ter conseguido responder nada.

* * *

Durante toda a prova Kagome sentiu-se estranha. Como diria… sentia um treco esquisito na nuca. Sim, um treco. Como as patas de uma aranha andando suavemente pela pele dela. Complicado explicar… mas ela sabia o significado: alguém estava olhando para ela.

Estava olhando _demais_ para ela, mais do que o devido e o decente.

E ela ficou olhando para trás a aula inteira, por conseqüência. Tentando descobrir quem _diabos_ a estava encarando. Mas não deu muito certo; não flagrou ninguém, apenas fez com que o professor pensasse que ela estava tentando colar. Imagine só! Ela, que nunca havia colado na vida, ainda mais em literatura, que era a coisa mais fácil do universo.

Por um tempo pensou que talvez fosse Houjou, mas depois se deu conta de que ele estava algumas carteiras à sua frente – ou seja, não poderia estar olhando para ela por trás. Aquilo estava começando a ficar arrepiante…

Quem podia ser? Estavam todos tão concentrados em suas provas. Ela também deveria estar, como era o _correto_, mas aquela aranhinha metafórica em sua nuca não a deixava em paz.

Seu reino por um inseticida metafórico.

Arriscou-se a olhar para trás mais uma vez, aproveitando que o professor havia se voltado para o quadro para escrever um recado (algo sobre o próximo livro que eles teriam de ler), e tentou perceber quem parecia aéreo o suficiente para estar olhando para ela.

Sango, que estava logo atrás dela, não era. Estava escrevendo como louca.

Ayame também não era, pois olhava para sua prova determinada em entender seus enunciados. Pobre Ayame, tinha terror àquela matéria…

Miroku estava lá na frente, como Houjou.

Os outros alunos ou tinham cara de desespero ou de frustração ou de concentração. Ninguém parecia muito interessado nela…

Mas tinha um indivíduo – que equilibrava a caneta entre o nariz e o lábio superior, como se tivesse solenemente desistido de fazer a prova – completamente distraído. Um indivíduo de cabelos alvos caindo nos olhos e nos ombros, orelhas muito características e olhos cor de ouro que já a haviam assustado tempos atrás, e que agora fitavam decididamente o teto. Talvez decididamente _demais_.

Ah, não.

Não _ele_. Não Inuyasha, pelos deuses.

Podia muito bem não ser ele, certo? Ela podia estar imaginando coisas!... Ele poderia só estar olhando o teto porque se encantava com a… brancura… do teto. Sim, não necessariamente era ele.

Mas _podia_ ser ele.

Ela já se sentia desconfortável o suficiente perto dele! Por que ele estaria olhando para ela, tão de repente? Ele queria encarar? Ela podia encará-lo a qualquer hora! Era só ele fechar os olhos que ela tinha todas as chances de enfrentá-lo de frente… pois aqueles olhos dele a desarmavam.

E pensar que poderia ser Inuyasha que estava causando aquela aranhinha dançar em sua nuca era perturbador demais. _Ah, céus, façam-no parar_, pensava ela, entrando em crise. _Eu só quero fazer minha prova…_

Mas ele era teimoso. Ou não tinha mais o que fazer. E continuou olhando para Kagome.

* * *

'E aí, Yasha, gabaritou a prova?' perguntou Kouga na hora do intervalo, emparelhando com ele na fila da cantina. Tinha um sorriso muito sádico no rosto (as façanhas de Inuyasha em literatura não eram novidade para ninguém, a essa altura).

Inuyasha rosnou. 'É, desgraçado, ria da minha ruína.'

'Já estou rindo! Ha, ha, ha – tá ouvindo?' disse o lobo, e disparou a rir de verdade. Inuyasha continuou olhando resolutamente para a frente. Kouga parou de rir, estranhando. 'Ué, não vai reagir?'

'Vai se danar, Kouga,' retrucou Inuyasha, cortante. 'Não tô com paciência pra brigar hoje.'

'Isso sim é uma novidade,' disse o outro, impressionado. 'Se não fosse algo muito boiola de se fazer, eu colocaria a mão na sua testa pra ver se tu tá com febre. Tá doente, sujeito?'

'Heh, talvez seja isso,' Inuyasha riu sem emoção. Fez seu pedido, pagou, pegou e foi embora, deixando Kouga falando sozinho.

'Ei, eu não aprecio ser ignorado, Yasha! Não vá simplesmente saindo assim—'

'Eu _saio_ _assim_ quando eu quiser, lobo fedorento!'

'Ah, cachorrinho infeliz, quer levar um soco?'

'Lobinho, isso tudo é falta do que fazer? Porque, se for—'

'Pra sua informação, eu sou um cara cheio de obrigações—'

'—se for, tenho uma sugestão pra você: tente morder o cotovelo. Vai te manter ocupado!'

Dali a pouco, estavam os dois na sala da coordenação (felizmente não tinham tido tempo de se escalpelarem), encarando a pobre, pobre Watase-san. A mulher tinha uma cara que chegava a dar pena; estava obviamente muito estressada. Mas os dois brigões não estavam nada preocupados com a saúde psicológica dela.

'Céus,' disse ela, preenchendo, cheia de pesar, a terceira folha da ficha de ocorrência de Kouga. 'Como vocês são cansativos. Fico imaginando os pais de vocês…'

'Minha mãe me adora, se quer saber,' comentou Inuyasha, examinando interessado uma unha pontiaguda no dedo indicador. 'Só meu irmão que não vai com a minha cara.'

'É, seu irmão deve ser um cara muito mais foda que você,' disse Kouga, fazendo bolas de chiclete.

Inuyasha olhou-o de esguelha. 'Acha mesmo? Se quiser posso te arranjar um encontro com ele. Aposto que é farinha do mesmo saco, se é que me entende…'

'_Você tá muito saidinho pro meu gosto, hoje!_' berrou Kouga, levantando-se de repente e derrubando a cadeira no processo.

'Meninos, meninos, parem com isso!' exclamou uma aterrorizada Watase-san, quando Inuyasha também se levantou e os dois pareciam prontos a começar a brigar de novo.

Alguém bateu na porta duas vezes. 'Com licença?'

Os três voltaram-se para a porta.

* * *

Enquanto esses acontecimentos muito interessantes aconteciam, o telefone tocava insistentemente na casa dos Nakamura. Aiko, a mãe de Sango, xingou baixinho por ter que interromper seu precioso banho para atender ao aparelho idiota – será possível que a pessoa do outro lado não podia esperar alguns minutos e ligar depois?

'Alô!' disse ela, irritada, pingando água para todo lado (a toalha não enxugava muita coisa).

'_Aiko!'_ veio uma voz feminina apressada do outro lado da linha. _'É urgente! Ele sumiu e só agora eu percebi, só deixou um papelzinho dizendo "tchau", preciso da sua ajuda, aliás, você não! Chama o Takeru aí pra mim—'_

'Ei, ei, espera!' disse Aiko, por reflexo. Não tinha conseguido absorver uma palavra sequer. 'Antes de mais nada – cunhadinha, é você?'

A mulher ao telefone bufou exasperada. _'Lógico que sou eu, criatura! Quem você esperava, o Buyo?'_

'Não posso dizer que vocês não se parecem,' murmurou Aiko, tentando ajeitar a toalha contra o corpo. Nessa horas que ela se arrependia de não ter um telefone sem fio… o que ela não daria para ir trocar de roupa… 'Mas o que foi, Kasumi, enlouqueceu? Repete tudo de novo, você fala muito rápido quando tá histérica.'

'_Limpa bem os ouvidos dessa vez, tá? Ele. Sumiu. Preciso. Da. Ajuda. Do. Takeru.'_

Aiko piscou algumas vezes; Kirara miou ali perto, querendo comida. 'Quem sumiu?' perguntou ela, confusa.

'_O vovô, oras!'_

* * *

O hanyou, o youkai e a humana fitaram o velho à frente deles. Era um senhor de cabelos brancos num rabinho de cavalo e a parte de cima da cabeça totalmente careca, os olhos grandes e desproporcionais ao resto do corpo, a pele enrugada, e ele vestia-se com vestes tradicionais e entediantes. Tinha também um grande par de bigodes grisalhos debaixo do nariz pontudo.

No geral, parecia com algo que uma pessoa inspirada e irônica havia desenhado para caricaturar o professor de física.

'Quem é o velhote?' perguntou Inuyasha à Watase-san, que parecia tão curiosa quanto ele.

'Não sei – quero dizer, tenha respeito pelos idosos, Mitsunaga-kun!' disse a mulher, aguda e agitada. Aproximou-se do velho. 'B-bom dia, senhor, em que posso ajudá-lo?'

Kouga fez uma cara cômica por trás dela, e imitou-a murmurando _'em que posso ajudá-lo?'_ em falsete. Inuyasha escondeu uma risada, mas o velho não achou tão engraçado.

'Ah, se fosse neto meu – ajoelhar no milho não seria suficiente!' grasnou ele numa voz rouca que combinava perfeitamente com sua aparência.

Kouga piscou, surpreso. Watase-san olhou de um para o outro, tentando entender o que havia acontecido e que ela não havia entendido.

'Quer tentar, vovô? Vamos ver se você consegue me castigar!' rosnou Kouga, mostrando as presas ameaçadoramente.

'Sabia, são todos selvagens,' o velho quase cuspiu, cheio de asco. 'Animais. Bestas! Sabia que não devia ter deixado o irmão da minha nora me persuadir – minha neta não fica aqui mais nem um minuto!'

'M-mas senhor, quem é sua neta?' perguntou Watase-san, tentando não entrar em pânico.

O velho olhou-a de cima a baixo, e de volta para cima. 'Meu nome é Shun Higurashi. É isso que quer saber?'

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, antes mesmo que Watase-san.

* * *

'Mas como você perde um velho minúsculo e encarquilhado daquele, Kasumi? Sua incompetente!'

'_Não é de você que eu mereço ouvir isso! Quero falar com o meu irmão!'_

'O Takeru tá trabalhando, que é o que você devia estar fazendo agora!'

'_Ah, é? E você, senhorita boa-vida, também não devia?'_

'Eu estava me arrumando exatamente para ir trabalhar, mas você me atrapalhou, como sempre!'

'_Ah, pois sim! Presumo que esteja indo rodar bolsinha na esquina, não é?'_

'Aaaaah, sua vaca desgraçada!

'_Sua vadia imbecil e fora de forma!'_

'Se você estivesse aqui na minha frente, ia levar tanto tabefe—'

'_Eu ia te arrancar essa peruca que você chama de cabelo, isso sim!'_

'GRRR!'

* * *

**Quero dizer à sexualmente-sexygirl que vi sua review (ou, devo dizer, _flame_), percebi que não tinha nada a acrescentar, e deletei-a sem qualquer remorso. Estou certa que seu vocabulário é muito mais amplo do que "tah podre ehm". Tá? Seja feliz:)**

**Ah, sim, Lauriel! Fui reler sua review hoje, antes de atualizar, e quando vi "será que dá pra atualizar antes do mês de julho", tive um acesso de riso! 4 de julho, e cá estamos nós! Acho que meu inconsciente resolveu ser pirracento com você... xD**

**Tamos fora da Copa! (comemora) Calma, calma, antes de quererem me matar... mas é melhor perder que continuar vencendo daquele jeito vergonhoso. Sinceramente, aquela seleção não merecia ir pra final -- como disse minha ilustríssima mamãe, é melhor nadar, nadar e morrer em alto mar do que na praia. (adoro minha mãe!)**

**--> Zu**


	12. E Ponto Final

**N/A:** Sinto muitíssimo pelo atraso. O resto eu falo lá embaixo, não vou atrapalhar o início do capítulo.

* * *

'Mas Higurashi-san, sua neta está em aula no momento…' 

'Não me interessa! Ela vai embora comigo neste minuto!'

Kouga estava boiando no meio dessa conversa. Não sabia de que Higurashi eles estavam falando, nem que velho escandaloso era aquele. Fosse quem fosse que o tivesse como avô, provavelmente sofria. Bastante.

'Ei, eu tô vazando. Cê vai ficar aí?' perguntou ele a Inuyasha, resolvendo deixar o velho histérico para a tia Watase tomar conta. Era até bom que ela estivesse ocupada com ele, dava pros dois escaparem mais facilmente. (Será que ele devia ter um pouco mais de compaixão com sua coordenadora...? Nah. Coordenadoras foram feitas pra sofrer.)

Mas a cara de espanto de Inuyasha, enquanto ele olhava o idoso Shun chiar e reclamar, fez Kouga ficar sem fala por um instante. O que será que ele tinha? Era como se ele tivesse descoberto a resposta para os mistérios do Universo e estivesse horrorizado com ela.

'Oi, acorda,' disse o lobo, estalando os dedos várias vezes na frente de seu interlocutor. Inuyasha piscou e olhou para ele, como se só agora lembrasse de sua presença. 'Vamos sair daqui, cachorrinho, enquanto o velho enche a paciência da Watase.'

'… Ah. Sim,' Kouga quase podia ver a lâmpada se acender sobre cabeça de Inuyasha. 'É, vamos!'

Quando a pobre coordenadora conseguiu acalmar Shun Higurashi e olhou em volta, não havia qualquer sinal dos dois adolescentes. Oh, céus, ela devia ter ficado na cama hoje.

* * *

Inuyasha entrou na sala de aula dois segundos antes do professor. 'Sortudo ou cara-de-pau, um dos dois,' ele podia ouvir o homem resmungar, mas ele não estava preocupado com aquilo agora - estava muito ocupado procurando uma certa cabeleira negra no meio dos alunos.

'Higurashi,' ofegou ele, praticamente atropelando meia dúzia de colegas para alcançar a garota. Ela estava conversando, distraída, com Sango, e quase pulou quando ele apareceu.

'O quê?' disse ela, já na defensiva. Ela sempre ficava com um pé atrás quando tinha que falar com ele, mas Inuyasha não tinha tempo para as frescuras dela agora: era questão de vida ou morte. E _dela_, o que era pior.

'É melhor que você saiba,' disse ele, sem saber por que o ar lhe faltava naquela situação, 'que o seu avô – o seu avô, Shun ou seja qual for o nome dele—'

'O que aconteceu com o vovô?' Kagome, agora sim, pulou da cadeira, os olhos arregalados. Sango também se ergueu; talvez ele também fosse avô dela?

'Ele tá vivo, calma. Só que ele tá lá na coordenação querendo te levar de volta, fazendo um alvoroço doido,' Inuyasha disse tudo de uma vez. Puxou o band-aid em um só movimento. 'Achei que você… devia saber. Sei lá, se você quiser fugir. O seu avô não parece ser normal, não ia ser muito bom se fosse pega de surpresa.'

Ele continuava falando, mas Kagome não parecia estar mais ouvindo. Os olhos dela estavam desfocados, talvez pelo choque. Bem, talvez ele tivesse sido meio brusco, não? Um eufemismo teria ido bem agora…

'Eh – desculpa,' murmurou ele, sem saber o que dizer. Deixou Sango tentando acordar a prima e voltou para a carteira, pensando se aquilo teria adiantado de alguma coisa.

* * *

Ficar escondida dentro do armário de vassouras, espremida contra Kagome, não era bem o que Sango acharia divertido, mas é parente, né? Matar, a gente não pode. Tem que agüentar.

'Kagome, você é uma menina estranha,' comentou Sango, o nariz espremido contra um rodo e a orelha amassada por uma vassoura piaçava. E tinha um _espanador_ atrás de seus joelhos fazendo _cócegas_! Que ódio! Por que esses armários eram sempre tão pequenos e desconfortáveis? Tá certo que não era pra acomodar pessoas, e sim coisas compridas e inertes. Mas ainda assim!

'M-mas, Sango-chan, você quer que o vovô me leve de volta?' sussurrou Kagome, em pânico, lutando contra algumas garrafas de tira-limo que perigavam cair da prateleira.

'Eu não quero nada, só quero sair daqui!' retrucou a outra, mal-humorada. _Se bem que_, pensou ela, _pelo menos a gente tá perdendo aula._ 'Eu achava que _você_ que queria voltar pra Kyoto? Ir pra longe dos monstrinhos dessa cidade?'

Kagome ficou em silêncio por um momento. No escuro, Sango não conseguia ver muito além do próprio nariz, então não dava pra saber a cara que a prima estava fazendo.

'Kagome-ch...'

'Eu não _posso_ ir embora,' murmurou Kagome, e Sango reconheceu a teimosia na voz dela. 'Eu não vou embora daqui. _Não vou_ desistir desse colégio, nem mesmo pela vontade do vovô.'

Sango hesitou. 'E... você vai agüentar esses três anos?'

Ela ouviu o barulho de Kagome se empertigando ao lado dela, derrubando algumas vassouras. 'Sango-chan, parece que você nem me conhece! Ora, por quem me tomas?'

'Ora, por quem sois,' riu Sango, achando graça na indignação dela. 'Uma grande cabeça-dura, cheia de não-me-toques!'

'Ah, sua—!'

E então, o espanador começou a subir pela perna de Sango. Ela congelou.

'K-Kagome... espanadores têm perninhas?'

'O quê? Do que está falando?'

'Tem alguma c-coisa _subindo _pela minha _perna_!'

Um dos serventes da escola, passando pelo local enquanto carregava um balde cheio de água e detergente para limpar os corredores, ouviu gritos desesperados vindos de trás dele. Com o susto que o homem levou (e com o rodopio que ele deu pra ver o que era), acabou derrubando o balde.

Resultado: boa parte do corredor ensaboada, é claro. O pobre do servente ainda tentou ir salvar quem quer que estivesse morrendo, mas escorregou e caiu de costas no chão. A verdade era que ele não era o cara mais equilibrado do mundo, ou sequer daquele corredor.

Aquela bagunça acabou chamando a atenção da coordenadora, que veio correndo ver o que estava acontecendo e acabou escorregando também. Pobre, pobre Watase-san.

* * *

E eis que estavam as duas garotas, tão comportadas e tão singelas, sentadas à frente de Watase na sala da Coordenação. O servente desafortunado havia torcido um dos pés no episódio, e estava na enfermaria. A coordenadora Watase estava com a roupa cheia de detergente, bolhas até no nariz, mas fora isso, sem escoriações. Mas ela parecia muito, muito, muuuito cansada. 

'Quem diria que vocês seriam a causa de toda essa confusão... esses adolescentes, nenhum se salva...' murmurava ela, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

'M-mas Watase-san, não fomos nós que causamos aquilo tudo. Nós nem estávamos no corredor!' Sango tentou explicar, em desespero.

A mulher olhou para ela por entre os dedos. 'E onde estavam?'

'N... no armário de vassouras, senhora,' confessou a garota, olhando para as mãos.

'No armário de vassouras,' repetiu a coordenadora. 'Sim, muito compreensível. Sei que nessa idade os hormônios de vocês estão pululando, mas bem que vocês podiam fazer isso em casa, não acham?'

Houve um momento de não-entendimento entre as partes, em que Sango e Kagome olharam uma para a outra, e depois para Watase, intrigadas. Até que deu um estalo na mente fatigada de Kagome e ela corou como um pimentão bravo.

'COMO? Não está _insinuando _que _eu _— e minha _prima _—'

'E então, Sango também entendeu. 'WATASE-SAN! _Como pode pensar isso de nós?_'

'Como _não pensar _seria a pergunta correta... e, por favor, não gritem, minha cabeça está estourando,' pediu a pobre mulher, massageando as têmporas como se em transe.

'Não, coordenadora, a senhora não compreende. A gente tava lá pra fugir do—'

E então, como se aproveitando a deixa, a porta da sala abriu, e Shun Higurashi entrou, com cara de aliviado. 'Muito obrigado por dizer onde ficava o... banhei... ro.' Sua voz foi sumindo quando viu quem estava no recinto. Seu rosto enrugado abriu-se num enorme sorriso. 'Kagome-chan, que saudades!'

E correu até a neta. E envolveu-a em seus braços carinhosos. E apertou-a até ela ficar sem ar. Sango resolveu fingir-se de morta em sua cadeira.

'V-vovô...' ela conseguiu dizer, soltando-se, uma mistura de pânico e timidez em sua voz minúscula. 'O... o que faz... aqui?'

'Ora pois, vim levar você de volta para casa, minha netinha querida!' ele anunciou, cheio de felicidade.

'Mas vovô, eu... eu só vou pra casa nas férias...'

'Besteira! Você vai hoje, vou te tirar desse lugar horrível e infestado de feras. Coitadinha, devia estar com tanto medo...' ele a abraçou outra vez, com remorso pelo destino terrível que dera a ela.

Kagome olhou para a prima, por cima do ombro do avô, num pedido silencioso por socorro. Mas Sango tinha o cenho franzido; quem era essa coisinha patética, que encolhia sob o olhar de um simples velhinho? Não era sua prima. Não conseguia reconhecê-la. A Kagome que morava em sua casa desde setembro e que fazia seus deveres de casa sob chantagem não era daquele jeito, e sim teimosa e obstinada. E ver que essa Kagome regredia à condição de criança amedrontada a irritava muito. Por isso, ela estreitou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça para um lado e para o outro.

_Não. Não dessa vez, Kagome. Esqueceu do que me disse, agora há pouco?_

Kagome se assustou ao entender a mensagem.

* * *

'Estou preocupado, Inuyasha,' confidenciou Houjou, durante a aula de exercícios de química do professor Takeuchi. Ele e Inuyasha estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, para a inglória do segundo. 'Com a Kagome-san.' 

'Eu também,' admitiu Inuyasha, surpreendendo o colega.

'Sério? Não sabia que você se preocupava com as pessoas, Inuyasha, isso é ótimo!'

Inuyasha revirou os olhos internamente. 'Cala a boca, Kenji.'

Houjou riu. 'Você é engraçado. Mas enfim, a Kagome-san não voltou do intervalo. Aliás, a Nakamura-san também não, mas... Eu nunca vi a Kagome-san perder uma aula sequer desde que começou o ano. Deve haver algo de errado, não acha?'

Por um breve momento, passou pela cabeça de Inuyasha somente desconversar daquele assunto. Não estava com vontade de contar o que sabia sobre Kagome; não queria dividir com ele esse pequeno pedaço de informação que tinha da vida dela. Mas a cara de preocupação do outro era tão sincera -- ele estava tão desconfortável com a idéia de algo acontecendo a ela -- que Inuyasha não conseguiu ser cruel assim.

'É, há algo de errado com ela,' ele confirmou, e Houjou entrou em Modo Pânico.

'Inuyasha, você sabe de alguma coisa? Meu Deus, ela se machucou? Ela tá doente? Ela—'

'O avô da Kagome veio levá-la de volta.'

Qunado Inuyasha percebeu que a tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome, se controlou para não levar a mão à boca. Calma, finja que não aconteceu nada, talvez o Houjou não tenha percebido...

E não tinha mesmo. Ele estava muito mais preocupado com a mensagem da frase, do que o jeito informal como seu amigo tratava sua namorada. 'Ela... vai voltar? Pra... mas pra onde?'

'Ela é de Kyoto, Kenji,' Inuyasha disse a ela, estranhando. 'Você não sabia disso?'

Pela cara dele, não. Não era de se estranhar que ele não soubesse muito sobre Kagome; na verdade, quem lhe contara isso fora Miroku, que por sua vez tinha descoberto por meio de Sango. Então aquilo não era exatamente senso comum. Mas bem que Houjou podia ser um pouco mais curioso, não?

'V... você tá brincando comigo, não tá?' ele conseguiu dizer, com a voz fraca. 'Hoje é primeiro de Abril, não é?'

'Hoje é dezenove de novembro e você sabe disso,' disse Inuyasha, irritado com a inércia dele. 'E eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. Você só vai ficar aí, parado? Nessas horas, ela já deve estar na coordenação, vai fazer alguma coisa!'

Aquilo pareceu sacudir os neurônios atordoados de Houjou. Ele piscou algumas vezes, olhou para um lado e para o outro, levantou-se e agarrou o braço de Inuyasha. 'Vamos,' ele disse, puxando-o e fazendo-o ficar em pé.

'Hã? Ei! O quê?' disse o hanyou, atônito.

'Vamos!' o outro repetiu, urgente. 'Professor, eu vou até a reprografia tirar algumas cópias,' disse ele para Takeuchi lá do outro lado da sala, depois de pegar um livro qualquer na mochila para disfarçar. O homem fez um barulhinho despreocupado.

'Ah... e... eu, eu vou com ele, professor, o livro é meu,' inventou Inuyasha rapidamente, já sendo puxado para a porta por seu amigo enlouquecido de repente.

E lá foram eles, correndo, aos tropeços, até o outro fim do corredor, onde ficava a sala da coordenação.

'_Kenji, você pirou?_' esbravejou Inuyasha, acompanhando-o sem dificuldades, mas perdendo o equilíbrio por ele estar puxando seu pulso. 'Por que eu tenho que ir também?'

'Você também tá preocupado com ela, não é?' respondeu Houjou, olhando-o de esguelha com cara de "não é óbvio?".

* * *

Kagome estava se sentindo sufocada. Fazia tempo que não se lembrava de como a presença de seu avô a comprimia, de como ela tinha medo de ser repreendida por ele... é só agora percebia o quanto isso lhe fazia mal. Foi só depois de reunir grande parte de suas forças que ela teve coragem de se esgueirar-se para fora de seu abraço. 

'Ué... Kagome-chan, o que foi?' O velho estava muito surpreso. 'Não está feliz em ver seu vovô?'

'Eu... eu estava com saudades de você, vovô,' ela disse, e não era mentira. Ela gostava dele. Não gostava era de sua mania de estar sempre a vigiá-la. 'Mas eu... eu não vou voltar com você.'

'O quê?' O tom de voz dele se elevou, mas ele não estava gritando. 'Você quer continuar nessa cidade _pútrida_, Kagome?' A falta do honorífico em seu nome não passou despercebida para a garota, no entanto.

'Eu preciso ficar aqui, vô! Meu sonho era estudar aqui, eu não posso desistir dele assim!' Kagome sentiu a voz estremecer, mas não cedeu. _Eu não vou embora daqui. **Não vou **desistir desse colégio, nem mesmo pela vontade do vovô..._

Sango e Watase assistiam a tudo, mas só Sango entendia uma parcela do que estava acontecendo. _Isso, Kagome-chan!_

'Não seja tola, Kagome, nós estamos rodeados de energia sinistra, isso pode fazer mal à sua saúd--'

E a porta se abriu mais uma vez. Dessa vez, quem irrompeu por ela foram dois rapazes. Kagome e Sango se espantaram.

'Kenji-kun! M... Mitsunaga-kun!' disse Kagome, sem sabendo se ficava feliz ou apavorada. '_O que estão fazendo aqui?_'

Os dois tinham uma cara de alívio tão óbvia que Sango franziu o cenho outra vez, dessa vez desconfiada. _Ué..._

'Kagome-san, que bom que ainda está aqui!' Houjou chegava a estar pálido, de tão nervoso. Chegou perto dela e segurou-lhe as mãos. 'Eu... tive medo que você tivesse ido embora! Eu e o Inuyasha estávamos tão preocupados!'

Todos os olhos da sala se viraram para o dito-cujo. O pobre Inuyasha tinha uma expressão de terror. Hein? Como? O quê? Por que ele tinha sido jogado no meio da salada? Ele era o que menos tinha a ver com essa história! Seu rosto resolveu traí-lo e logo ele estava corando como louco.

'E... Eu não tenho nada com isso, Higurashi!' ele se apressou a exclamar, em desespero.

'Não seja bobo, Inuyasha! Foi ele que me falou que você estava indo pra Kyoto, Kagome-san,' insistiu Houjou, sorrindo alegremente para Kagome. Esta estava visivelmente chocada. Também, tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo...

E Shun olhava para Inuyasha como quem olhava para um animal no zoológico. O que o estava deixando ainda mais desconfortável.

'O que você pensa que está _fazendo_, dirigindo a palavra à minha neta?' gritou ele, apontando um dedo encarquilhado em sua direção. Inuyasha olhou curioso para o velho. 'Sua coisa estranha! Pensa que eu não sei que você é um _híbrido_? Fique longe da Kagome!'

'Eu tô longe, seu velho pirado,' retrucou o hanyou, estranhando as palavras dele. 'Um híbrido? Do que você tá falando?'

'Você, sua aberração! Uma mistura de gente com monstro! Quem pode saber no que uma mistura dessas resultará? Se tentar atacar alguém aqui, eu te exorcizo, sua besta!'

'Escuta aqui, primeiro que "besta" é a senhora sua mãe,' rosnou Inuyasha, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar, mas não estava gostando do tom. 'Segundo que eu não sou mistura de coisa nenhuma, seu cadudo!'

'_Me respeite, hanyou!_'

'_Qual é o problema de eu ser hanyou?_'

'_Eu vou--_'

**'Chega, vovô!'** berrou Kagome, com toda a força de seus pulmões.

E a sala mergulhou em silêncio. Sango e Watase eram meras espectadoras desde o início, e agora o coitado do Houjou tinha vindo se reunir a elas. Eles ponderaram brevemente se deveriam ir buscar pipoca para assistir ao espetáculo.

'Ka... gome-chan... você gritou comigo?...' A expressão no rosto do avô da garota era de pura incredulidade.

As mãos de Kagome estavam tremendo; ela cerrou os punhos para parar a tremedeira. 'Chega disso, vovô. Eu não vou... voltar com o senhor. Então pare de insultar o Mitsunaga-kun, ele não fez mal nenhum a mim, nem a ninguém.' _Só ao Kouga_, ela pensou.

Inuyasha pensou em se sentir agradecido pela consideração dela, mas já estava fazendo uma cara vitoriosa muito irritante para Shun. Ele não conseguiria evitar tirar sarro daquele velhote. 'Isso mesmo, eu sou _O Cara_, então não se meta comigo.'

O rosto do velho se contorceu de raiva. 'Kagome, vai deixar ele _falar assim _comigo? _O seu avô?_'

'Não, vovô, não vou. Mitsunaga-kun, pare de jogar lenha na fogueira!' Kagome disparou na direção de Inuyasha.

Epa. Por que será que isso não soou natural...? Ah, é, era pra ela ter medo dele... mas, talvez por toda a tensão e tal, ela se esquecera de ter medo dele. Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e então abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.

'Sim, senhora, general. Pelo jeito você já resolveu o problema sozinha, né? Primeiro-Tenente Mitsunaga pede licença pra se retirar, então.' E tratou de dar o fora daquela sala de malucos.

Sango olhou para ele saindo, olhou para a cara feia de Shun, e resolveu aproveitar a deixa e ela também sair de fininho. 'Então... ehh... sei lá... Segundo-Tenente Nakamura tá dando o fora também. Tchau,' e chispou dali, atrás do hanyou. De jeito nenhum ela ia ficar ali, segurando vela.

'Ei! Vocês são dois covardes!' gritou Kagome, indignada.

'Kagome-san...' A voz de Houjou a fez lembrar que ele ainda estava lá. 'Isso quer dizer que você... não vai embora?' Os olhos castanhos do garoto tinham uma faísca de esperança que fez Kagome sorrir.

'Sim, eu não vou voltar.'

'Mas, Kagome-chan!' exclamou seu avô, ainda não conformado. 'Eu vim até aqui só pra te levar de volta, e você não vai—'

'Desculpa, vovô,' disse ela, sem-graça. 'Mas... eu não pedi pro senhor vir.'

* * *

**Detalhe: minha única referência para a hierarquia militar é Fullmetal Alchemist, então eu não tenho certeza de nada, viu? xD**

**Pois é, parece que eu deixei muita gente brava e querendo meu pescoço. Não os culpo, eu fiquei **_sete _**longos e tenebrosos meses sem atualizar, vocês têm mais é que me detestar mesmo. Mas, seguinte, sem querer ofender: eu só escrevo por diversão... e não tenho obrigação nenhuma de escrever, se não quiser. E eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer - por exemplo, estudar - e não ia arruinar minhas chances de entrar na universidade só pra escrever um capítulo de fanfic. Acho que vocês me compreendem, não? o.o**

**Mas tudo bem, eu ainda assim amo vocês e vou continuar essa fic! Não garanto a qualidade desse capítulo... ele tava entalado no PC já há uns quatro meses (!), e só agora, esses dias mesmo, que eu consegui pegá-lo de jeito e terminar meu raciocínio. Mas,** _neeways_**, espero que vocês gostem!**

**Ah, e deixem reviews! São um suborno e tanto pra eu não desistir de atualizar!**

_Love you,_

**Zu**


End file.
